Can't Be Perfect
by karaage
Summary: Soren likes Lukas and Lukas likes Soren. Sounds perfect right? Wrong. Things can't always be perfect and life isn't always sunshine and rainbows. Can they find a way to make it perfect? AU, non countries. Denmark/Norway YAOI.
1. For one year

**A/N= **So yeah my first Hetalia fan fiction. This was an RP that me and Demon Sinner both did, so if the story format is weird that is why. The whole story was inspired by the song Perfect by Simple Plan. It can be considered an AU, as they are not countries but teenagers, in modern day Denmark.

Soren Mikkelsen aka Denmark is written by me

Lukas Bondevik aka Norway is written by Demon Sinner

**Translations at the bottom of the page. Just match the number. I used Google Translate, sorry if its not correct.**

**WARNING: **This is Yaoi/Slash. It contains Violence, Drug usage and Mature situations.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS

**Ch. 1 For One Year**

'God, just leave me alone.' Soren thought as he retreated to his bed and wilted against the wall. Every time he saw Lukas his heart sped up and his stomach felt like it was going to be ill. This was bad. His parents were making it even worst, not that they knew, because if they did he would be dead. No, they were trying to set him up with some pretty young thing from down the street. The girl was a complete airhead. They even went as far as inviting her for dinner, the same night as Lukas. She kept making lovey dovey eyes at him while he was trying to eat, which made him want to gag, while Lukas just gave him questioning looks. Lukas was better than all the others, smart, gorgeous, funny... way out of his league, he admitted to himself sourly. The problem was Lukas was his best friend...and a guy. He growled in frustrated and knitted his fingers into his hair pulling at the strands. 'Why did it hurt so much to be in love with your best friend?'

Lukas watched the interaction between this girl and Soren. Sure Soren could be annoying but that girl was even worse. He didn't know why she pissed him off so badly. When Soren walked off Lukas sighed and excused himself to follow. He knocked on the door. "Hey stupid, Why'd you walk out?" He said, speaking in his normal deadpan. Lukas touched the door and biting his lower lip and tried the knob. He brushed some hair from his eyes. He liked Soren a lot but the guy's parents were insane and he always kept things to himself. He knew Soren had a crush on him but It was hard for Lukas to express himself.

He froze when he heard Lukas's voice through the door. "I just got tired of that shit, you kno-" his voice died in his throat as he heard his door slowly inch open. 'He can't see me like this! Not when I'm falling apart at the seams.' He tried to pull himself together before Lukas appeared. Lukas walked in and blinked at him, staring blankly as he always did. "You're crying." The Dane sucked in breath, and pulled his hands from his hair. "Yeah, I am. It's pathetic I know." He turned away from the blonde, roughly pulling his sleeve across his face. "I fucking hate my parents." He muttered, looking back at Lukas with sad blood shot eyes.

Lukas stepped forward moving quickly and leaned close wiping away some tears. His breath hitched at the feel of Lukas's fingertips on his cheeks. The action was so unexpected. "You never answered me. Why did you walk out?" The blond kept eye contact with his friend as he pulled his hand back. "You know they're annoyed by you leaving in the middle of dinner," he said sounding bored.

"That _tøs (1)_ was making me want to puke, it was shamefully sad, and so not awesome." He watched as Lukas strolled over to his bed and made himself comfortable. The sight just looked so right. "What else is new? They are always annoyed by something or another whenever I'm concerned." Soren walked over to join him on the bed. "Why did you leave?" Soren asked turning to look at him. The urge to brushed those blonde locks out of his sparkling blue eyes becoming painfully impossible to resist. He bit his lip slightly.

"You're biting your lip." Lukas looked over at him. The berets that normally held back the left side of his bangs was gone making the hair fall into his eyes every so often. "You know if you want to tell me something might as well do it now before I have to go home."

He couldn't stand it anymore. He reached over and gently tucked the lock of hair behind Lukas's ear. A light blush appearing on his face afterwards. He pulled back and looked down at the floor boards. "I'm sorry." he whispered. God he wanted to tell him, wanted to tell him everything, but he couldn't... he just couldn't. "I can't tell you, I wish I could but I can't." He clinched his hands into fists and closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh.

Lukas rolled his eyes at Soren as he moved and kissed his lips. He closed his eyes and just touched the Dane's cheek. Soren eyes popped open at the feel of Lukas's lips on his. _Forbandede! (2) _Was he dreaming? He just had to be, this was just too good to be true. The light touch on his cheek made him simply just melt. He reached up to place his hand on the blonde's face but before he could Lukas pulled back, got up and walked over to the door. Lukas gave him a small smile. "You're stupid." All traces of sadness left Soren's face at the uttering of those two words. He slowly grinned. "That's what makes me awesome though." He smirked. Lukas isn't like most people, when expressing his feelings. Instead of telling you he cares, he'll laugh, shake his head, give you a little smile, and say.. 'You're stupid'. If he tells you you're stupid, you are a lucky man. Soren stood up and walked over to him.

Out in the hallway Lukas just stared at him blankly. "Want to ditch the rest and head out for some dessert?" he said not even bothering with showing much emotion. His eyes held nothing but his lips were quirked up. Only a person who knew Lukas would know he was smiling. Soren loved Lukas's smile. He hardly ever saw it, but it was such an amazing sight. "Dessert sounds awesome." He placed a finger against the corner of the blonde's mouth. "You're smiling." Soren grinned and shut his door. The smile fell quickly as he pushed the finger away from his mouth. "Do that again and I'll bite you," he said in his deadpan.

Soren smirked. He looked down the hall and saw his parents trying to console the horrible girl in the kitchen, who was crying and pitching a royal bitch fit. Seriously, stomping your feet like a two year old, who does that at their age?! Their backs were to him. Good. He grabbed Lukas's hand and lead him the opposite direction down the hall and out the back door, taking the small path way to the garage.

Lukas followed him out to the garage and stood there blinking. He opened it and walked out looking at the other. "Hurry up, stupid, or else I'll leave you behind." Soren grinned, following the Norwegian, and getting into the silver Volvo, as Lukas cranked the car and sped out of the driveway. It was quiet. He didn't want to think about what his parents would say or how they would react when they discovered him gone. They thought Lukas was a "bad influence." They didn't even know him. He turned from the window and looked over to the blonde who was gripping the wheel tightly. His eyes roamed over his small frame, taking in everything. He smiled softly.

"You keep looking at me like that and I'll choke you." Lukas gave him a small smirk. "How about we get some ice cream?" The other blond brushed some hair away from his eyes as he drove. "So you going to tell me why you ran off or just sit there and imagine me naked?"

Soren snickered. "Ice cream sounds good." He was used to the idle threatens uttered by the blonde, it was just his personality. He snickered even more at the image of the fit Norwegian naked...Mhmmmmm, he enjoyed that mental image. "Imagine you naked." He answered cockily. His face then fell into a sour frown. "They are trying to set me up with that horrible girl back there. They have been for a while. They think it will make me hang out with you less. They think I'm anti-social, you being the only person they have ever seen me hang out with." He paused and turned back to look out the window. "They don't like you. they think you're a bad influence, they don't want me around you. Tonight was just the last straw I couldn't take it anymore." His parents down right despised Lukas, to be completely honest. Every time his name came up in their presence there was always a fight. They didn't want him anywhere near the Norwegian, or vice versa. Soren wasn't about to let that happen. Lukas was, above all, his best friend.

"I already knew that," he said parking in front of an ice cream shop. He turned off the car and got out shutting the door. He walked over to the Dane's side of the car and waited for him. "I already knew they hated me."

Soren climbed out of the car, shut the door and leaned against it for a moment. He looked at Lukas wearily. "I don't know why they do. They don't even really know you. I think they just want to make me miserable." God he needed a fucking cigarette. He balled up his hands into fists, frustrated. He locked eyes with Lukas, his frown turning dark. "I don't care what they think, I'm not going to stop hanging out with you or stop seeing you." He reached over ghosted a hand along the blonde's cheek. He leaned and pressed his lips softly against Lukas's, nipping at the bottom lip gently. He didn't care that they were in a public parking lot.

Lukas allowed Soren to kiss him. He placed one hand on the Dane's hip kissing back slightly but still with great hesitance. He pulled back and turned away for a moment. He loved the feel of Lukas's lips returning his kiss, allowing him to devour his lips with his. He wanted to keep that small hand on him, to feel that fleeting touch longer. He almost groaned when Lukas pulled away.

There was a flick and a click before smoke drifted up. Lukas turned back and held out the lit cigarette to him. "Here, you're starting to shake and if you snap at me I'll put it out in your eye." His tone never changed as he offer the cancer stick. Lukas only ever had one tone unless you knew what to look for. His voice held minuet traces of concern and his eyes may appear dull to most but they showed care for the other. Plus he was blushing a bit from the kiss.

Soren took the cigarette gratefully, taking a long puff, and turning his head blowing the smoke away from Lukas's direction. He didn't miss the concern lacing his voice. He hadn't been able to have a smoke all day, his parents had been keeping too close of an eye on him for him to even try to sneak one of the cancer sticks Lukas had left him the other day. He looked at Lukas and smirked. There was a slight blush covering the other's face. It was so adorable.

"You know if you don't smoke you get shaky. If not for me you would die." He looked at the other people but didn't care who saw them. They could kiss his natural white ass for all he cared. "So what? Are we dating now?"

Soren choked and coughed a bit, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Only if you want to." He muttered. He nervously ran a hand through his hair and looked back at Lukas, who was giving the people staring at them his patented "eat shit and die" look. He chuckled. "I think that if I haven't beaten you for kissing me in public you should know my answer." His dull blue eyes fell back onto the chuckling Dane. Soren was cute when he wasn't being annoying. "Yes, Soren I want to be your boyfriend. But we can only date for one year."

His face fell. "Why only one year?" He asked taking another puff absentmindedly. He couldn't think of any reason why, short of moving away but if that was the case, he would gladly follow. He turned eighteen in a couple of months and had already been thinking of running away from that hell hole. He looked at Lukas waiting for his answer.

Lukas blinked at him and spoke as if the news was no big deal. "Because in a year I might be dead."

_Translations:_

_1) Slut - Danish_

_2) Goddamn- Danish_


	2. Their own little heaven

**Translations at the bottom of the page. Just match the numbers. I use Google Translate, I'm sorry if it is wrong.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS

**Ch.2 Their Own Little Heaven**

Soren sputtered as his mouth fell open in shock, the cigarette falling to the ground, but he didn't care. After the shock wore off a bit, he closed his mouth, stepping forward and taking Lukas tightly in his arms. "Why do you say such a thing?" He whispered hurt. He didn't want to think about it but the possibilities were endless and all of them were running through his head. He didn't know what he would do without the petite blonde in his life. Kneppe!(1) He never wanted to ever think of that, it was too painful. He buried his face into Lukas's neck and awaited the dreadful answer he half hoped would never come. Lukas wrapped his arms around Soren and just held him. "I have leukemia. It's treatable but because I have a rare blood type the possibility of me getting better is about 30 percent. By the end of this year if they haven't found a match I'll be hospitalized and then die."

He sucked in breathe, a bit relieved, a bit scared shitless. He let out a shaky breath. "Don't scare me like that." He placed a chaste kiss against his neck and pulled back to look at him. He framed the blonde's face with his hands and locked eyes. "We will find a match, I promise, I will do everything I can to help." He paused and took a breath. "I can't lose you." He whispered, a tear falling slowly down his cheek.

"Stupid, why are you crying?" He rolled his eyes at him and kissed him back. "I'm the one that's sick remember. I'm not worried. I'm just telling you." In truth, he wasn't scared at all. He had known about this but the fact that now of all times Soren wanted to date him. "You know you pick the worst time to decided to make me your boyfriend."

"Shit." He said reaching up and wiping the tear away, he hadn't really realized he was crying. Damn! What was with all the water works?! "I know right, I have such great timing." He said, smiling a bit. He then looked down at the pavement. "I didn't know you felt the same...so I didn't do anything. I have...actually... liked you for a while." He stuttered, not looking up. They had been friends for years, it wasn't until Soren had turned 17 that he had realized his feelings for Lukas. In 2 months he was going to turn 18...wow a whole year. He never thought that he would actually be calling Lukas his boyfriend….Now...he was going to fight tooth and nail for him.

Lukas knew the look in Soren's eyes. It meant that he was going to be difficult about letting the Norwegian die happily in peace. He frowned at him but said nothing, instead he popped the Dane on the head. "Stupid, you should tell people when you like them instead of trying to have them guess."

Soren winced and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry for not wanting to possibly ruin the best thing in my life!" He grumbled defensively. He looked up at the Norwegian and took his hand into his. He brought it to his mouth placing a kiss on it. " Is there anything I can do? To make this better for you?" His voice still a bit watery, but the smile he gave Lukas was brilliant and loving. "Yeah you can stop looking at me like I'm going to break. You know I hate people treating me like glass." He gave Soren a small hardly there smile. "I'm not dead yet and like you said there might be a match for me, so stop looking like your gonna cry."

He chuckled. "I know you do, babe." He held Lukas's hand against his chest, running circles over it with his thumb. "There IS a match out there and we ARE going to find it." His voice back to normal and his smile cocky. "Are you still in the mood for ice cream? If not, we can do something else, like a movie or something?" He wanted to spend as much time with Lukas as possible. Be there for him through everything. The blond frowned at the name and hit him again. "Don't call me babe, stupid." He turned and walked to the ice cream shop leaving the Dane behind. "Hurry up or else I'll leave you." He rubbed his head again, but ran off after the petite blonde. He placed an arm around his shoulder when he caught up with him. They entered the ice cream shop, looking around at the many people giving them disapproving stares. He pulled Lukas closer to him and gave everyone who dared glared at Lukas a possessive 'yeah, he's mine. got a fucking problem with that' glare back.

Lukas didn't pay much attention to the other people. He never cared what others thought of him. In fact just to cause a bit of trouble, cause Soren liked trouble, he leaned into the Dane's arms and kissed him deeply in front of everyone. His tongue slipped out tracing Soren's bottom lip asking for entrance. Soren smirked. Lukas knew him so well. He opened his mouth allowing him access. He pulled Lukas closer to him, his tongue moving along with other blonde's. He didn't fucking care, the fuckers could all have heart attacks for all he cared. They weren't the first to ever make out here.

Damn, this was like make out central for their schoolmates. The feel of Lukas's tongue inside his mouth was heaven. He cupped his cheek, caressing it with his thumb. His mind seem to have blocked out anything and everything that wasn't Lukas. Lukas pulled away when breathing became necessary and glared at the people staring at them. "You know what Soren. I've changed my mind. I want something more salty in my mouth than ice cream," he purred and dragged the Dane out of the shop as people gawked and some even blushed.

Soren let Lukas drag him out of the shop and then practically died laughing on the way to the car. When they had reached the Volvo, he gently pushed the Norwegian up against the door. He grabbed hold of his chin, pulling him forward and pressing his lips to his. He was addicted now. The scent of Lukas's cologne filled his nose. He placed a hand at his hip right where the waistline of his jeans started, playing with it. He pressed into him as the kiss got deeper. When Lukas was pushed against his car he could only blink in surprise. As he was about to say something Soren kissed him again taking advantage of his open mouth. The smaller blond reached up and tangled his fingers in the wild locks of the Dane. When Soren touched his waist he couldn't help the way his hips jerked at the touch wanting more.

He was lost in the other boy's touch and kiss unable to think properly. When at last his mind came back he pushed at Soren's chest a little to get him off. "Wait... we can't do this here," he said but was unable to stop touching the other. Soren took a step back, a blush coming to play on his face. "I guess I got a little bit caught up in the moment." He said with a nervous chuckle. For fanden i helvede!(2) he cursed in his head. God why was he so stupid?! He started to walk over to his side of the car, his face almost completely beet red by now. Lukas reached out and grabbed his wrist stopping him. "I never said I didn't want to. Just not in a parking lot where cops will stop us." His brain stopped working for a minute. Lukas just said he wanted to have sex with him. He smirked. "Like I would ever share that with these lort hoveder.(3)"He paused and leaned forward, pushing the Norwegian's bangs behind his ear. "That's for my eyes and ears only." His voice husky, he placed a light kiss on his lips and pulled back. "So, where do you want to go now?" Lukas bit his lip and shrugged. He was unsure of what to do. He had never done this sort of thing before. He just knew that before he died he wanted to be with the other even if it was just once.

"I don't know. My parents are home and your house is off limits... You know anywhere?" Lukas said shrugging. Soren racked his brain before thinking of something. "You remember that tree house/ cottage storage thing in the far back woods that we built back in like 8th grade? Well I fixed it up a couple of months ago and have been "living" there every time the fighting gets unbearable. I lived in it a week before. That's why my parents locked me in my room for the longest that one time last month. They thought I was on drugs." He smirked. The Norwegian blinked. "Really? I haven't been there in years." He thought for a moment and then nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He hurried to his side of the car and got in.

Soren smirked as he got into the car and they drove off towards the field next to his house. They took the dirt road into the woods and parked the car under a group of huge trees. Lukas was right, they hadn't been here in years. The last time they had both been here was actually back in the beginning of the summer break before 9th grade when they had had that huge fight and hadn't talked the whole summer. He got out and walked over to the drivers side and waited for Lukas. Lukas got out and looked the old hide out over. "Last time we were here you told me that if I wanted to play here I had to obey your every order. I kicked you and walked home."

He snickered. "I remember that. I had a bruise the size of my fist on my leg." He grabbed Lukas's hand and pulled him towards the door, opening it and pulling him through the door and shutting it. He turned and looked around. The make shift shower in the corner stood out the most, along with the toilet. He really needed to get a curtain for that thing. The lumpy mattress laying messily in the middle of the floor, blankets and pillows piled high. Clothes littering the floor around it. The kitchen counter filled with tons of soda and junk food. He walked over to the cabinets and find the pack of cigarettes Lukas had left him the other day and lit one up.

Lukas raised a brow at the mess. "You are still filthy," he deadpanned looking the room over. "Should I ask about any diseases I might get from that bed?" He teased. "Hey, it just needs a woman's touch." He gave Lukas a pointed look and smirked. "That mattress is my old one. I took it out here before my parents got the chance to get rid of it." He took a puff of his cigarette, "It's not like you haven't slept in my bed before." He blew out some smoke. Lukas paused in moving a blanket to turn a glare on the other. He walked over, grabbed a can of soda, shook it, and then sprayed the annoying Dane in the face. "Hint at me being a woman again and I'll choke you with a neck tie."

"Hey, Hey! SO not awesome!" He could feel the sticky liquid drip down his neck and soak through his shirt. He got up and, damn even his pants were fucking soaked. Thank you Lukas! He put out his cigarette and stomped over to the shower pulling his shirt off and unbuttoning his pants. The blond only stepped up behind him when he started to undo his pants and placed his hands over the taller blonde's. "You've grown a lot since we were kids." He froze as Lukas hands were placed over his. "So have you." He replied pulling the other blonde's hands lower into his open jeans. He let Soren move his hands but pulled one away to run it up the blonde's bare chest. "I'll never be as tall as you."

"Yes. You will, you'll hit your grow spurt soon." He let out a soft moan as Lukas's finger tips brushed against his cock, while his other cold fingertips raised goose bumps over his flesh. He leaned back into the petite blonde. "I hit my growth spurt last year stupid. I'm not growing any more." He pouted and leaned forward nuzzling Soren's spine. His fingers moved lightly over his body as he stood on his toes to kiss the blonde's cheek. He was only a head shorter than Soren but that didn't bother him much. Soren grinned, god he had wished he had paid more attention last year. He was too busy trying not to confessed his feelings and or not "ruining" the only friendship that meant anything to him. Those feather light kisses and touches were driving him insane. When Lukas kissed him on the cheek, he gently placed a hand on his neck, kissing his lips deeply over his shoulder. Lukas kissed back smiling into the kiss. "I've had a crush on you ever since you smacked that kid in the head with a stick back in first grade. Remember?"

"W-W-What?" He stuttered, his face full of shock. He remembered that day it was a week or two after they had met. some kid was beginning a real røvhul (4) so he took a stick and smacked the shit out of him. He couldn't believe how stupid he was, why didn't he realized that Lukas had feelings for him? So much wasted time, he wanted to kill himself for it. "Yeah that's why every time we stayed at each other's houses I always asked to sleep in the same bed." Lukas said as he slowly started to pull at Soren's pants. "Don't worry. I kind of thought you didn't like me so I never said anything."

His brain had gotten over the shock and had started to process everything. Everything sort of made sense now. Well since it was confession time. "I have had a crush on you since 9th grade. Every since you punch the shit out of that jerk who called me a fag and then shoved him into his own locker." He felt Lukas tugging at his jeans, god he wanted them off as they had started to become a bit uncomfortable. "He deserved it." Lukas had always disliked people like that. They had no right to judge others. But Lukas had like Soren from day one and now... now they were finally together and in this moment the world was still and they only needed to worry about each other.

He chuckled. "He deserved worst, actually, for involving you in it." He had always been a bit over protective about Lukas, even before he was in love with him. That was the quickest way to set him off, how most of the fist fights he had gotten into over the years had started to be honest. He helped Lukas tug his pants down, letting them fall, leaving only a pair slightly loose fitting black boxers. He moaned at the feel of Lukas's hands on his bare flesh, he never wanted the Norwegian to ever stop touching him. "I'm still wearing my cloths you know," he said moving so he now stood in front of the Dane so he could touch him more. Lukas leaned up and whispered into his ear, "I thought you wanted to have me naked?"

He grabbed hold of the hem of Lukas's t-shirt all but ripping it off over his head, throwing it over his shoulder. He pulled him closer, crushing his lips against his mouth, running his tongue over everything, exploring the short blonde's mouth thoroughly. He unbuttoned his pants, tugging them down and off his petite form. He pulled his mouth away, running his tongue down his jaw and placing small kisses and bites along his neck. "I do want that and much much more." He whispered against Lukas's neck. "Then take what you want," Lukas said tilting his head to the side to allow him better access to his neck. He moved his hands to the wild blond locks and tugged a bit. He wanted Soren as much as the other wanted him.

He moaned at both the statement and the sensation of Lukas pulling his hair. He buried his lips into the others neck, sucking and biting, with bruising force. He wanted to mark him, to stake a claim over him. He belong to him, he was his. He had always been his. Soren pulled him closer, leading him towards the mattress. He lifted the feather light blonde, wrapping his legs around him. He laid him down gently down on the mattress. He sat up on his knees, just smiling down at Lukas. He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Lukas could only moan at the feel of Soren taking control. It was such a turn on to be touched by the other. As the night wore on the only witness to their act of forbidden passion was the moon above. Hours later Lukas screamed out Soren's name and gripped his back drawing blood as his nails racked down his lover's spine. He was in heaven here. In their own private hide away he was in heaven. When they finished Lukas fell asleep curled up close to Soren's body. His naked chest was the only thing exposed to the air as he breathed in and out softly. Soren looked down at Lukas, smiling softly.

He pulled the cover up over him, not wanting him to get a chill. He was in love, god he was in love... "Jeg elsker dig så meget, Lukas." (5)he whispered softly into the his ear, wrapping his arm around him, pulling him close. He snuggled into the petite blonde's hair, smelling the familiar cologne mixed with something else now. It took a minute to recognize it. His cologne. He placed a small kiss on the smaller blonde's forehead and drifted off to sleep with a rather large, goofy grin on his face. Lukas slept peacefully through the night. He had his fingers twisted in the Dane's hair. It was a childish habit to make sure that the other person was still with him. He developed it when he and Soren first shared a bed together as kids.

_Translations:_

_1) Fuck - Danish_

_2) Damn it to hell- danish _

_3) Shit heads - Danish_

_4) Asshole- Danish_

_5) I love you so much, Lukas. -Danish_


	3. Parental Confrontations

**A/N**: Thank you all soooo much for the Story Alerts and Story Favs! I really appreciate it! but please REVIEW! So I know what you guys think.

This whole story is practically verbatim from our RP so yes I know the format is a bit weird and that is why.

Lukas Bondervik aka Norway, and his parents = written by Demon's Sinner

Soren Mikkelsen aka Denmark, and his parents= written by me

**Translations at the bottom of the page. Just match the numbers. I use Google Translate, I'm sorry if it is wrong.**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.

**CH.3 Parental Confrontations**

When Lukas woke up the next morning, he smiled and kissed the Dane's lips before rolling over and checking his watch. The sight of the time made him jump up and curse loudly.

"Dritt dritt dritt dritt dritt,"(1) He cursed as he got out of the bed and looked for his clothing. "Soren! Get your ass up!" He walked over wearing only Soren's shirt and kicked the Dane in the back knocking him off the mattress and onto the floor.

Soren yelped as he hit the floor, hard. "What in the-" He stopped short when he saw Lukas in his t-shirt, which was more like a large dress on the petite blonde, his jaw dropping.

"Get up stupid! We have to go now!" He turned and bent over to pick up his pants giving the Dane a clear view of his ass. Soren sucked in a breath. God, what an amazing view. He stood up and stretched. "20 more minutes." He said walking over to the spazing blonde.

"You can't sleep for 20 more minutes stupid," Lukas said glaring at him.

He snickered, giving him wicked grin. He walked up to him. "You're in my shirt, and just my shirt. Do you know how turned on I am right now?!" He whispered softly in his ear, his voice husky with lust.

He froze as the other whispered in his ear. "I guess 20 minutes couldn't hurt. I'm already in trouble, what more could they do." He smirked a bit and kissed Soren pulling himself as close to his lover as possible.

"They already know you were at my house. Just say you spent the night with me, which isn't much of a lie." He smirked, pulling Lukas back towards the mattress. He smirk grew wider at the sight of a huge fucking hickey on Lukas neck.

"You left marks, didn't you." He stated knowing it was true. "Oh well, I'll deal with it."

It was two hours before they were finally able to pull themselves away from each other and drove to Soren's house. The blonde's parents were awake and ready to start yelling.

He walked into the living room, keeping Lukas behind him out of sight. He didn't need him to have to deal with this bullshit. "Mor...Far."(2) He said looking at his parents, who were sitting on the couch.

"Where the FUCK have you been?" His father started in.

"Probably with that faggy boy he always hangs out with. I'm sick of this Nathaniel! He never does what he is suppose to. What will the neighbors think?!"

Soren started to shake from anger, he opened his mouth to say something but his mother kept on with her ranting.

"That boy is nothing but fucking trouble! He's good for nothing, will never do anything with his life, never get anywhere! Probably will die in a ditch somewhere from a drug overdose!"

She seem to run out of steam, but she took a deep breath and continued.

"You are never to see him ever again! EVER ! YOU HEAR ME?! I can't have the neighbors talking, making... _assumptions _about my son! That boy is poison! A negative influence on my precious boy!"

Soren clinched his hands tightly into fists. just 2 months and he would be fucking gone. Lukas reached out and touched Soren's hand as he moved into sight allowing the two "adults" to see him. His face was as blank as ever but his eyes held something deadly as they moved from Soren's mother to his father than back.

"Actually I'm right here. I made him come back so as not to worry you both. I would think that two grown adults would be more mature than to bad mouth a dying child like two school kids on a playground."

He took Soren's hand in his own before continuing. "I asked Soren to stay with me because I didn't want to be alone on the last year I have left. If you two even care, I have cancer and I am going to die by the end of the year if a match for my blood type isn't found. You should both be ashamed of yourselves for even thinking of taking away the only reason I have left to fight for life in this world."

The look on his face as he spoke was one of complete and utter blank, emotionless that moved past to the very soul and dared them to speak negatively about him again. "If you'll excuse me, my boyfriend and I are going to go to my house. A place were real humans who know to show compassion live." He turned on his heel and pulled the Dane towards the door.

Soren mouth fell open. 'Damn straight bitch move.' He didn't know whether to kiss his boyfriend or be scared of him. He had just belittled, down right insulted their intelligence, and outed him, all in 5 sentences. On top of that made them feel like the horrible fucked up people they were. They were silent till they got back into the car.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear all of that. They went especially horrible because they didn't know you were there. I never meant for you to hear that bile. I'm so fucking pissed at them for saying all that shit. KNEPPE! " (3)He screamed punching the glove compartment, angry tears running down his face.

In the car Lukas looked at him and reached out wiping away his tears. "I meant what I said. You are the only reason I fight to live." He leaned over and kissed Soren's lips. "I knew they thought those things and hearing it means nothing." He smirked a bit. "In fact I'd like to see them try and stop us from being together now."

Soren started sobbing upon hearing that again, he could actually take it in now that he was over the shock of seeing his boyfriend put his parents in their rightful place. He clutched Lukas to him and returned the kiss. "There has to be something more to live for other than me. I don't think I deserve that honor." He choked, trying to stop his crying but he was just too upset. His hands were shaking violently.

"Why should I live for any other reason than you? Before last night I had accepted my fate. I was ready to pass into the next world but now..." He stopped and choked on his words as he clutched at Soren. "I don't want to die Soren," He cried breaking a little out of fear. "I want to get older, I want to finish high school and go away to college with you. I want to live with you. Please, I don't want to die!"

Soren sobbed harder. He pulled away a bit and took hold of Lukas face, forcing him to look at him. "You are NOT going to die! I won't let that happen! I...I love you. So much. I won't let anything happen to you! You are NOT going to die! You heard me?!" His voice had become a bit hysterical and desperate. He couldn't think about what Lukas was saying, it was not going to happen. He will make damn sure nothing happened to his sunshine, his love, his saving grace. He leaned in and kissed Lukas sweet and deep trying to convey his feelings through the kiss.

Lukas kissed back desperately holding onto him for dear life. He wanted to live. He was so scared but when ever he was near Soren, whenever they kissed, he felt like everything was going to be alright. It was as if he could believe that he was going to be okay. Soren made him feel so safe.

He pulled away and stared into the other blonde's eyes. "We'll go to college together and when we get the money we'll move in together. You and me... with you I know I'll be alright."

Soren nodded. "Of course you will be alright. You have the awesome me. Forever and always." He pressed his lips against the blonde's forehead, hugging him tightly. "I'm moving out in 2 months, I have 15,556 DKK saved up in a safety deposit box. If you want I can find a nice apartment already and you can move in anytime you want to." He looked at Lukas. "I love you." He said again running a hand through the blonde's hair, and beaming down at him with a huge smile.

"I love you too Soren." He smiled at him and kissed his lips again. "Let's get to my house. My mother is going to skin me alive for staying out all night."

He nodded and wiped his face as Lukas started the car. He couldn't help but worry about what Lukas's parents reaction would be. He reached over and took one of the Norwegian's hands, bringing over to him and holding it close to his chest while the petite blonde drove the 10 minutes back to his house. He stared out the window, thinking about everything, making idle plans in his mind.

When they arrived at Lukas' house the blond walked into the living room where his parents were waiting for him. "You didn't come home last night," His mother said looking at her son before hurrying over and hugging him tightly. When she saw Soren she smiled and nodded. "So you were with him? That's nice."

His father walked over and touched Lukas' shoulder. "Did you tell him?"

"Yes, I told him everything. He's going to stay with me through it all. He said he loves me."

Soren was taken back by the reaction. Lukas's parents had always been nothing but very nice towards him. "I do love him, and I do plan on staying by his side the whole time, and after we find a match I'm going to take care of him forever. I'm not going to let anything happen to him. " He smiled at Lukas. Then looked back at the Norwegian's parents.

"We know you'll be very good to him. You two have always taken care of each other," Lukas' mother said smiling and moving to hug Soren. "I know my baby is in good hands with you." She almost sounded like she was going to cry but only pulled away and went to the kitchen. "Who's hungry?" she chirped.

Soren hugged her back, then followed her into the kitchen. He sat down on a bar stool, looked up at her. "I'm sorry I kept him out all night." He paused. "How bad is it? He told me the problem with the donor match but he always down plays everything. How bad is it? Please tell me the truth." He pleaded with her, Lukas would never tell him and he needed to know.

"A mother should never out live her children," She said and started making pancakes. "Lukas was diagnosed about 10 months ago. He is such a brave boy but a mother knows when her baby is afraid."

Soren's face twisted in a sour frown. 10 months ago, the night he had ran away for the first time and came here. Lukas had answered the door, looked him over and uttered a single word. Dritt.(4) Soren had moped around his bedroom the whole day because Lukas had had a "family thing" and couldn't hang out, therefore he had not cleaned up the house for his horrid mother, while she went out spent money they didn't have. His father had come home, gotten a hold of him, and beat the ever loving shit out of him. Lukas had pulled him into the house, mended his injuries and they had fallen asleep in his bed. That was the night he knew he was in love, and it scared him shitless. God he wanted to kill himself, if he only knew what had been going on at the time...

He felt the tears slowly fall down his cheeks. "I know he is. It tears me up inside that I can't do anything about it either." His voice broke in the middle of the sentence and he swallowed hard, looking down at the countertop.

"Now now, no need for tears. We have time to find a match for him. With god's grace he will live a long life," She said to him.

Her back was turned to him so she didn't see Lukas come in and wipe away Soren's tears. "Stupid, I think we've done enough crying."

Soren smiled. "I'm stopping, I promise." He leaned into Lukas's hand on his cheek. He looked up at the blonde, "I just worry about you." He whispered.

"Well stop. I told you not to treat me like glass. I'll be fine." He kissed Soren's cheek before walking over to help his mother. It was like any other day here. Despite the fact that Lukas was slowly dying, the family just carried on with their life.

He smirked. "I know you will." He watched as the two battled over how to make the pancakes. He followed all of Lukas movements, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the blonde. That was until said blonde placed a stack of pancakes in front of him. "Thanks, søde hjerte.(5)"

Lukas rolled his eyes at him. "Eat your food." He took his own seat and began to eat.

He chuckled and started to wolf down the food. He hadn't really realized how hungry he had been. He had only eaten like 2 bites of dinner last night, nothing else. After finishing, he got up and put his plate in the sink, turned around and walked over to Lukas. "I'm going to take a smoke break, okay. I will be back in a couple of minutes." He leaned over the bar top and placed a kiss on his forehead then headed towards the back door. His nerves were still a bit shot.

Lukas swatted at him as he kissed him. "I don't care what you do." He picked up his fork and continued to eat. He knew Soren was still letting it all sink in. The day was just starting and already a lot had happened to them.

As soon as he got outside, he flopped down on the hammock and lit a cigarette. He took a generous puff of it blowing out a long line of smoke. Shit, it had been a long night and morning. He didn't want to go back home, he didn't want to leave Lukas's side. He was what mattered, he was what was important now. Maybe he could talk to Lukas's parents about renting out their attic or garage or something, so that he could be near Lukas, till they graduated then he could find a nice apartment near the university. He didn't know what he was going to do, he just knew he wasn't going to stay at his parents house. His mind was running in 50 million directions, he didn't know what to do or what to think anymore. His boyfriend had fucking cancer, his parents were probably planning their son's murder right now, and he was just not able to do anything about any of it.

Saying that he was frustrated was a fucking understatement.

_Translations:_

_1) Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit! -Norwegian_

_2) Mother, Father- Danish_

_3) Fuck-Danish_

_4) Shit- Norwegian_

_5) sweet heart- Danish_


	4. Fears and Promises

**A/N: **Thank you all soooo much for the Story Alerts and Story Favs! I really appreciate it! but please REVIEW! So I know what you guys think. This whole story is practically verbatim from our RP so yes I know the format is a bit weird and that is why.

Dead Snow is an awesome epic movie! You guys should watch it. Chainsaw weilding Nazi Zombies in the Woods of Norway... What's not to love!

Lukas Bondervik aka Norway, and his parents = written by Demon's Sinner

Soren Mikkelsen aka Denmark, and his parents= written by me

**Translations on the bottom of the page. Just match the numbers. I use Google Translate, so I'm sorry if it's wrong.**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.

**CH.4 Fears and Promises**

Lukas went outside after eating and sat with Soren on the hammock. "I told mom what happened at your house. She and dad said you could stay here. They think it would be better if you stayed with me in case something happens."

Soren looked up, shock on his face. "When did you start reading my mind?" He joked with a smirk, putting an arm around the Norwegian. "I was just thinking of asking your parents if I could somehow rent out one of their extra rooms, so I could be near you." He turned his head away from Lukas and blew smoke out. He then took the half smoked cigarette and put it out.

"You keep smoking those things and you will end up just like me," Lukas said gesturing to the cigarettes.

"What? You mean entirely irresistible." Soren smirked putting the half smoked cigarette back in the box. "Don't worry about it. My lungs are fine." He put the pack back into his pocket and pulled Lukas closer to him, wrapping his arms around him. "How are you feeling? After what happened last night, I mean. I looked in the mirror this morning, it's going to be hard to explain the claw marks on my back, you know." He smirked, running his fingers slowly up and down Lukas's arm.

"I'm fine. As for last night I can't wait to do it again." He rolled so that he was over the Dane and kissed his lips. "You know how I am. I get a taste of something I like I refuse to stop." Soren moaned into the kiss. He loved the feel of Lukas's body on his. "I'm glad I could satisfy you. I can't wait to do it again." He said slipping a hand under his shirt, running it up his chest. He pulled the blonde down to him with his other hand, arching slightly into him and the kiss he pressed against Lukas's lips. Lukas kissed back but pulled away smacking Soren upside the head. "My parents are inside the house stupid."

"Ow." He grumbled rubbing the back of his head. "I can't help it if I can't keep my hands off of you." He looked up at Lukas. "Plus just who straddled who in the first place?" He asked with a smirk, running his tongue over his lips. The petite blond gave him a bored look before wrapping his fingers around Soren's throat. With anyone else it would be a sweet touch but from Lukas it was dangerous. He tightened his fingers and started to choke his boyfriend. Soren pulled at Lukas's hands, choking out a broken, "J-J-Jeg overgiver! J-Jeg overgiver!(1)"

He pulled back and tapped Soren's throat. "You should know better than to say things like that. We wait till they're asleep then we can have fun."

Soren coughed, rubbing his throat. "Whatever you say." He sighed and looked at Lukas. "So what do we do now? I need to at least go by the house and pick up my things, but if you don't want to do that right now, I could wait or go myself." He didn't want Lukas anywhere near his parents. Not after what happened earlier. They were liable to do anything now that he was out of the "closet" for good.

"We can get your stuff tomorrow. I want you to stay with me right now." He might not look it on the outside but Lukas was scared. He didn't want to be alone right now. His body was shaking a little as he laid with Soren.

Soren felt Lukas tremble in his arms. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise! I'm staying right here in your arms." He kissed his forehead, then started to litter his face and neck with light kisses.

"I know... I know you won't leave me." He said quietly.

"You are stuck with me, forever and always, whether you like it or not." He smiled down at Lukas.

"You make it sound like I'll stop wanting you around." He laid in Soren's arms just letting himself be rocked by the hammock back and forth. "You know what? When I get better how about we go somewhere fun for summer. We use to talk about going away after graduation."

The Dane chuckled. "You never know, you might." He said sourly, but then smiled, "A vacation sounds awesome! Anywhere you want to go?" They had been thinking about going out of the country, but that was out of the question now. Maybe they could go to the beach or the lake. That nice resort next to the ocean, the one where he so cockily said he would lose his virginity in. Well that didn't happen, since he lost it in a tree house last night.

"How about Rome? I always wanted to go there." He laced their fingers together. Lukas' parents liked Soren a lot because no one else had been able to get their son to laugh or smile but him.

"Of course. Whatever you want, min kærlighed."(2) He would find a way to make it happen, even if he had to sell everything he owned, he would find a way. He looked down at their entwined fingers, staring at them for a minute before he grasped Lukas's fingers tightly with his. "So, what are we going to do in Rome once we got there?" He said with a smirk. "I guess we could walk around and sight see and stuff like that. I've never been anywhere outside the country so it would be interesting." The small blonde said with a soft smile.

Soren nodded. "It will be. We will see every landmark there is. Consider yourself spoiled, but only on one condition." He turned his attention to the Norwegian. "I request that at least one day," He paused giving Lukas a mischievous grin, "I get you all to myself, and we don't leave the bed that entire day." He whispered in Lukas's ear, then trailed a kiss down his neck.

"Perv," Was his only answer as he leaned forward and kissed his lips. It was a yes of course. He would always say yes to Soren. "I love you."

Soren grinned. "I love you too." He wrapped his arms fully around the petite blonde. "So what do you have planned for today? Or are we just going to stay in this hammock and make out all day?" He looked down at Lukas with a cocky grin.

"I have a doctors appointment later today so I can't go to school. You'll come with me right?" He said a bit anxiously.

"Of course I will." He reassured him. "What time is the appointment?"

"It's in a few hours. It's just to see how far it's spread. They need to keep an eye on it in case it becomes terminal." He didn't look at Soren as he spoke.

"Terminal?" Soren didn't like the sound of that, and from the way Lukas reacted when he said it, it had to be bad. "I just want to hold you in my arms till then, and kiss you repeatedly." He said with a grin. He would do anything to make that look go away. He stood up and pulled Lukas with him. "Let's go watch a movie in your room." Maybe that would lighten the mood.

"Yeah, it means that it doesn't matter if a match is found. Once the cancer becomes terminal that's it." He got up from the hammock and looked over at Soren. "A movie sounds good."

Soren gathered the blonde into his arms and guided him to the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. He shut the door and went to the TV, picking out a movie at random, _Dead Snow_ and popped it in. He turned up the volume a bit loud and then he walked over to the bed. He motioned for Lukas to join him once he was stretched out and comfy. The smaller blond sat down on the bed and crossed his arms. He laid back against Soren as the movie began. "Dead snow?"

"Yeah, I found it on top your DVD player, looked interesting." He shrug and pulled Lukas closer to him. He ran his hand up the Norwegian's body, pressing his lips against his neck. He looked up at the screen, watching the scene in the woods and the girl running. He went back to kissing Lukas neck, running a hand under his shirt. That was till he heard screaming and a chainsaw. He looked up and froze. "Hvad fanden er det?!"(3) He screamed, jumping in fright. "It's a horror flick. What did you expect?" Lukas was a big fan of horror movies. In fact that's all he owned. If you ever found anything else at his house it was more than likely a loner from someone.

The Dane hated horror movies. well not really hated them, just disliked overly gory ones, like the one they were currently watching. "Lort!" (4)He said as he stared at the screen. "I know but I didn't know it was going to be this horrible! Christ!" He huddled up to Lukas, all thoughts of "sexy romantic movie time" going out of his mind. He yelped and buried his head into Lukas chest, clinging to him for dear life. STUPID MOVIE! So not awesome!

Lukas only rolled his eyes as he did what always ended up happening whenever Soren watched a movie at his house. He held him and stroked his hair while on occasion covering his eyes from the gore of the people getting killed. All he thought as he watched the movie was, 'Best Norwegian film ever.'

As usual Soren was lolled to sleep by the stroking of his hair and the reassuring whispers from Lukas, that was just a movie and everything would be okay. He drifted into a fitful sleep, dreaming for once.

In his dream, he was on vacation with Lukas, laying in bed with him after having amazing sex. He lit up a cigarette like always, took a puff and blew out smoke. "I love you." He said looking over to Lukas. Lukas smiled and started to say "I love yo-" He started coughing Soren sat up, concerned. Lukas started hacking more, bright red blood pouring over his hand. "Oh my god." Soren said hopping off the bed and running over to Lukas who had started to sprout bright red blood from every orifice of his body. Lukas stared up at him, "You did this to me." He choked out. Soren started to scream as he tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't! He started to sob as he held onto Lukas's body, covered in his blood, not being able to anything to help.

He shot up screaming and sobbing. 'What a severely fucked up dream!' He looked around for Lukas, terror in his eyes, and on his face. Lukas was beside him looking worried. He had been shaking the other for a while trying to wake him up. When at last the blond woke Lukas was confused. "Soren it's a dream."

Soren was breathing hard, trying to shake off the dream. He looked up at Lukas, not really registering him for a moment, then he heard his voice and he snapped out of it, He pulled Lukas to him and hugged him tightly, before he let go. "I'm sorry, I just had to most horrible dream imaginable." He couldn't stop shaking. "Hvad der er galt med mig?"(5) He muttered quietly under his breath. He tried to stop the shaking of his hands but he couldn't.

"For one thing you're squeezing me pretty tightly," The blond said poking the Dane's cheek. "Could you let go?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said letting go of the blonde and getting up from the bed running a shaking hand through his hair. Kneppe!(6) He couldn't stop shaking, why the hell couldn't he stop shaking?! He wanted the images from his dream out of his fucking head! NOW!

It was a little pathetic for a guy to be so freaked out due to a movie but Lukas knew just how to fix this one. He leaned forward and kissed Soren's lips. "Don't worry I'll protect you from the Nazi zombies."

Soren smiled despite himself and kissed back. "It's not the zombies I'm worried about." He said, then froze. Shit! Why didn't he ever think before he spoke. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lukas's, kissing him deeply, lightly nipping his lip and running his tongue over his bottom lip. He placed a hand on Lukas cheek, it was still shaky a bit, but he tried to steady it the best he could.

Lukas blinked and for a moment wondering what could scare Soren more than chainsaw wielding Zombies when he was kissed. He tried to push back and get an answer but with some one as hot as Soren kissing you, you kind of forget which way is up. So he went with it. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck kissing him back until a knock at the door reminded them that Lukas' parents were still home and he had a doctor to go see. "Drit,"(7) He hissed pushing at his lover.

"Yeah?" He called thanking god his door was locked.

"Time to go sweetie. You have an appointment remember," His mother stated.

"Okay I'm coming." He gave Soren a look of, 'If you make a joke I will beat you with an ax.'

Soren chuckled. "Schatz, ich mache Ihnen cum später."(8) He whispered with a smirk, switching to his other native language, German.

Lukas was Norwegian... not stupid. "You are dead when we get back." He got up from the bed, fixed his clothing and walked out.

Soren chuckled, then shrugged. He had tried. The Norwegian had been around him long enough to understand his Danish, but he rarely spoke German around him. He thought he might have gotten away with it in German. He got up, straightening his jeans and t-shirt. He left the room, finding Lukas in the living room. He came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him in a huge backwards bear hug.

Lukas squirmed and wiggled breaking free and smacking the taller teen upside the head. "Will you stop doing that."

It was about an hour of waiting in the hospital waiting room before Lukas was called. Despite the bored look on his face he was scared out of his mind. These visits always made him nervous. What if it was all pointless? What if Soren was wrong and he would die? His arms were crossed over his chest and he could only grip them tightly to keep from shaking. Soren laid a comforting hand on his arm, fishing out one of his hands and gripping it tightly. He was his support. He was there for him. "Do you want me to go back there with you? If not I can stay out here with your mother." He could tell Lukas was scared, which made Soren only want to pull him into his arms and make it all go away somehow. That wasn't going to happen though no matter how hard he wished it to.

Lukas gripped Soren's hand tightly. "Please?" he whispered. "I don't want to go alone."

He pulled Lukas to him. "Of course I will. You'll never be alone, I promise." He placed a kiss on his forehead, then release him from his grip so that they could follow the doctor, holding onto his hand tightly, though.

_Translations:_

_1) I-I-I surrender! I-I surrender! -Danish_

_2) my love- Danish_

_3) What the Hell?!- Danish_

_4) Shit!- Danish_

_5) What is wrong with me? -Danish_

_6) Fuck- Danish_

_7) Shit- Norwegian_

_8) Sweetheart, I'll make you cum hard later.- German_


	5. Anything You Desire

**A/N: **This whole story is practically verbatim from our RP so yes I know the format is a bit weird and that is why.

Lukas Bondervik aka Norway, and his parents = written by Demon's Sinner

Soren Mikkelsen aka Denmark, and his parents= written by me

**Translations at the bottom of the page. Just match up the numbers. I use Google Translate, if it is wrong I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.

**CH.5 Anything You Desire**

They walked into the back and Lukas took a seat on the examination table. The doctor had him strip and then took a few vials of blood before Lukas was asked to lay on his side. He did as told curling into a ball and reaching out for Soren's hand. "We need to draw spinal fluid. If you want you may hold his hand for comfort," The nurse said. Soren was by his side in an instant, gripping his hand tightly. He wished he could do something more to comfort him, but he was so helpless. He hated it.

Lukas just stared at Soren through the whole thing. His face never changed but when the long sharp needle was pressed into his spine even he couldn't stop the wince of pain. He couldn't talk or move until it was removed and he was allowed to relax. "That never gets any less painful." Soren locked eyes with him, not letting himself think about the huge fucking needle they were gabbing into his lover's back. He stepped forward and placed a light kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry, mit solskin,(1) I wish I could make it less painful."

Lukas gave him that small invisible smile of his as he took a few breaths letting the pain fade. "I'm okay. Least it's not my leg this time." Soren flinched. "God." He said, swallowing hard. "Are you sure your okay? I just want to hold you in my arms right now." He whispered, bringing Lukas's hand slowly to his cheek, leaning into it, closing his eyes briefly as he nuzzled it. "When we get back to your house, you can have anything you want." He opened his eyes and smiled at him.

Lukas slowly moved to a more comfortable position as he shook his head. "What I want is to never have to come back here again. But I guess taking a nap with you is just as good." The Dane nodded. "Your wish is my command." He replied with a stupid grin and jokingly bowed.

After waiting a bit more Lukas was allowed to sit up and put his clothes on. Once dressed, he had to wait a few more hours before the nurse stated that everything seemed fine and that his tests came back negative. Soren sighed with relief hearing that. Lukas was okay. After the doctor left, he gently gathered Lukas into his arms. "I'm going to spoil you rotten when we get back home." He whispered into his ear, nipping at it gently. Lukas just let himself take comfort in being held by the other. "Whatever. Let's just get out of here."

He nodded, letting go of Lukas, but then took his hand, leading him back to the waiting room where his mother was waiting.

Back home, Soren lead Lukas back to his room, shutting the door and picking up the petite blonde bridal style and placing him on the bed. He leaned down and kissed him, slowly and sweet. He then laid down beside him, just staring into his eyes with a small smile and holding him in his arms. "Like I said, your wish is my command. Is there anything you desire?"

He reached out and covered the Dane's mouth. "Shut up... That's all I want."

He grinned and laid back on his back. No sexy time for him apparently. It was okay, Lukas had had a long day. He laid there, looking up at the ceiling tiles, wiling himself not to utter a sound, which was becoming increasingly difficult. Lukas was drifting off to sleep as he lay there in the bed with Soren. One hand moved up to lazily run his fingers over the Dane's chest. "You can talk just not too loud. I told you tonight we'll 'play'."

Soren smirked, watching the Norwegian's fingers run lightly up and down his chest. "What do you want to talk about?" He whispered, running his hand slowly up and down Lukas's back. "What you plan on doing? I mean you'll have to go back to get your stuff." The small blonde asked.

"Just go back, grab a few things, and that's it." He had become a bit uncomfortable with the conversation topic. He didn't want to think about seeing his parents again, nor did he want to think about Lukas going anywhere near his parents again. "No big deal. I don't have much that matters to me anyway." He looked down at him. "So when are we going to do that? I don't want you to push yourself too far."

"Could you do it alone? I'm tired and you should get it done before you forget." Lukas said sleepily.

"Sure. What's the policy on driving your car again?" Lukas had only let him drive his car twice, and his poor love had almost went into a spaztic murderous rage afterwards, citing a list of rules and policies when driving his car. The Dane didn't drive bad, he just had a problem with speed, stop signs, red lights, turns...

"That you walk." Lukas stated bluntly.

"Aww, Lukkkkkaaaassss..How am I suppose to get my stuff then?" He whined.

"Last time you almost wrecked my car." Lukas replied.

"I DID NOT ALMOST WRECK YOUR CAR!" He protested, sitting up. "It was not my fault, I can't help it if that turn came out of nowhere!" He puffed himself up, getting a little mad.

Lukas just gave him a blank stare as if he was talking to a moron. Soren stared at him for a moment, which ended up pissing him off more. "FINE!" He yelled getting off the bed, stumping over to the door. "I'll just walk!"

"You really should stop getting so upset. It's just a car." The small blonde said as he tossed the Dane the keys. He caught the keys, looking at Lukas. "I'm sorry, it just got under my skin." He stood there, turning his head and looking down at the floor. "You know," He whispered, "you are the only one that could ever do that to me." He sighed and hanged his head. Lukas had always been the only one to be able get under his skin like that. He was the only one that held the power. He turned to leave. "I will be back in a bit, okay? Please rest."

"Hurry back and I'll give you a surprise." Lukas said with a small grin. Soren's lips turned up into a mischievous grin. "Oh, I will." He walked over and pulled Lukas into a very passionate kiss. The Norwegian smirked and kissed back but winced at being pressed so close. "Careful, my back still hurts." He said and bit Soren's lower lip.

"I'm sorry." He moaned at the feel of Lukas teeth on his lip. He let go of Lukas's back. "I will be back as fast as I can." He gave him another kiss and then turned on his heel running out of the room and taking the steps two at the time. He skidded across the foyer and out of the front door. Lukas went back to his bed and laid down falling asleep

It was 30 minutes before he got back to Lukas's house, car intact. He ran back up the stairs, taking them 3 at a time. He missed the last 2 steps, and face planted on the landing outside Lukas's bedroom. Lukas woke up at the sound of something heavy hitting the landing outside his door. He got up and opened the door looking at the moron on the floor. "You know that makes 8 times you've done that."

"Yeah, but those last 2 steps always trip me." He said with a grin, picking himself up and his messenger bag from the floor. He walked over and through the door, shutting it with his foot, and locking it. He threw his bag down and leaned in close to Lukas. "Now, about that surprise you promised me." He whispered huskily into his ear, smirking. Lukas pulled him into the bed room and kissed him deeply. The small blond then moved them to the bed and fell back pulling Soren on top of him. Soren pulled away and hovered over him. "What about your back? Maybe we should do it this way." He rolled off him, laying on his back and gently pulled Lukas on top of him. The sight made him moan. "How does that feel? Is that better?" He wrapped a leg lightly around Lukas's thigh. He ran his tongue down his jaw and stopped at his collarbone, nipping at it.

He moaned a bit at the feeling. "Ah... yeah... that's so good." He moved his hips grinding against Soren's own hips. Lukas was panting and kept moving. His hands roamed up forcing Soren's shirt up and off. He bit at the taller blonde's lower lip moaning as he kissed him. He started to breathe hard, panting almost. He moved his lips up to Lukas's, moaning into the blonde's mouth, snaking both hands between their bodies, ripping open the petite blonde's jeans. He shoved his hands inside, pushing the jeans down, his hands coming to rest on Lukas's ass. He squeezed his ass cheeks hard. Lukas' back arched and he moaned louder. "S-Soren... Please... ahhh..." He was breathing heavily, his cock aroused.

He moaned at the sight and feel of Lukas arching. God, it was so beautiful. Soren unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them from his hips, revealing red boxers. He kicked the rest of the jeans off, pulling Lukas to him, pulling his jeans the rest of the way off too. He hooked his long leg around the Norwegian's waist. "AH...I...need... you." Soren whispered harshly, his breath coming in pants. He pulled Lukas down into a heated kiss, his tongue running along his lip. Lukas sat up and once they were both naked he moved so his ass rubbed against Soren's cock. "I want you too."

Soren moaned, and arched. God he needed him, he wanted him. He grabbed Lukas's hips, holding him there as the Norwegian rubbed against his cock. He kneaded the Norwegian's bare ass as he brought his lips back to his, thrusting his tongue into the hot mouth, exploring every nook and cranny.

Lukas smirked into the kiss and sat up. His hand moved down to grasp his own arousal. He kept a slow pace as straddled Soren's lap. He rotated his hips to rub small circles around his lover's groin. His hand tightened slightly as he increased the speed of his rhythm, starting to rock his hips against the motions of his palm-he made sure none of the movements obscured Soren's view of his ministrations of course. He laid his hand across his own chest and across his nipple. He pulled away from Soren's lips to moan as his fingers flicked across it and pinched it. His fingers didn't stop there for long-he drew one up to his lips, and while keeping Soren's gaze rapt with his own, his tongue drew a line along the slender digit before slipping in between his lips.

Soren moaned, taking in the sight. It was so such a turn on. Oh, god, it felt so good. He arched, the sensations making his head dizzy with need. He let out a groan of protest when Lukas pulled away, but he locked eyes with the blonde. He let out a shaky breath, his mouth slightly opened as he tried to suppress another moan at the sight of that talented tongue, working on the boy's own finger.

Lukas smiled around the finger in his mouth, reacting to Soren's obvious approval of the display. The digit slid out again, slick with saliva, and he knew that the Dane's gaze was focused on his lips. Lukas hummed, considering what Soren would like best to watch as his hand drifted downwards to join the other on the Dane's cock, stroking slower again to make sure that he would pay attention to what would come next.

He looked away from his lover now, looking abashed as he slipped his finger back, teasing his entrance. He made another whimpering sound as he pushed his fingertip inside. The finger vanished, just to be pulled out and thrust in again. Soren moaned, he looked so fucking hot and the sight of Lukas touching himself made him so hard. His mind had become nothing more than jelly, and clouded over with lust. He needed Lukas, he wanted him. "Stop drille mig, du røv!"(2) He groaned in frustration. 'Damn you!'

Lukas smirked as he pulled his finger free and sat up. He moved so his lover's cock was at his puckered entrance. He wanted this just as much as the other teen. The blond smiled as he slowly lowered himself onto Soren with a hiss of pain. Yeah... this hurt just like the first time but he didn't stop. Soren's hard member stretched his tight hole making Lukas' back arch in a perfect bow. "Ahhh... God..." His body trembled and his inner muscles constricted around his lover.

Soren grabbed hold of Lukas's hips, digging his nails into his flesh. Fuck! He as in heaven, he never felt this wonderful except with Lukas, Lukas was the only one that could make him feel this way. He let out a loud moan. "Gud... du føler...dig fantastisk!" (3) He moaned, his sentence coming out harsh and lost in his throat. He pulled Lukas closer to him, he needed his touch.

The shorter blond tensed when Soren moved. "Opphold ... Likevel ... Vennligst ..."(4)

Soren froze. "Jeg er ked af, min kærlighed."(5) He breathe, as a shudder went through this body, he wanted to move so bad, but he didn't dare.

Lukas took deep breaths trying to relax his body. After a moment he nodded his head and slowly lifted himself so only the tip of Soren's cock was left inside before dropping back down quickly.

Soren let a strangled cry. "Ahm...L-L-Lukas." He moaned, covering the blonde with bruising kisses. He trailed his hands slowly from Lukas's hips to his neck, one pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. The other running down his back, lightly trailing his fingertips across the smooth flesh.

Lukas continued to ride Soren's hard member as he clung to him and kissed him back with just as much passion and lust. He moaned, arching his back as a bundle of nerves deep inside his body was struck forcing him to tear his mouth away in order to scream.

"Oh god... Soren please... oh it's so good."

Soren bucked his hips, and threw his head back, giving off a strangled cry/ moan. His arms clinging to the Norwegian, nails lightly digging into his shoulders. The sight of Lukas gracefully arching into him was nothing more then the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Fuck!...G-God, L-Lukas…Hnnnn!" He locked eyes with Lukas, running his tongue over his lips.

The smaller blond kept moving faster. He reached down and began stroking himself as he moved. "S-Soren... Touch me please..." Lukas never seemed the type to beg during sex. When around Soren you would think him a Dom. Nope Lukas was 100% submissive.

The Dane loved the way Lukas moaned his name, god just the sound of it drove him insane. Damn, to be honest, just Lukas begging was enough to send him over the edge. He ran a hand slowly down the blonde's chest, rubbing playfully over his nipples, and then moving lower. He placed his hand on the Norwegian's cock, stroking it slowly. He uttered a low moan, pulling Lukas into a rough, needy kiss with his other hand.

Lukas moaned into the kiss rotating his hips to get more friction. "Please... Please... Stop teasing me." Soren smirked into the kiss. "I had to, you look so damn delicious when you beg." He cried out at the friction created by Lukas's hips. "OH... G-G-GOD." He half moaned, half screamed, stroking Lukas's cock faster. Soren was close, he could feel it.

Lukas's mouth dropped open and he stopped breathing for a second before he let out a scream for more. He was so close. The hot coil in his stomach was ready to explode.

The Dane started increasing the pace, thrusting into the blonde, while at the same time stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. God he was on the edge, teetering on the edge. He threw his head back, "Gud! J-Jeg...kommer til...at cum. Bare...cum for...mig, Lukas!" (6)He struggled to say, his breathing becoming very desperate.

Lukas' head dropped back as he scream Soren's name cumming onto his chest. His inner muscles constricted around his lover's hard cock as he came. "SOREN! AHHHH!"

Soren arched and screamed Lukas's name in a pure, drug-like wistful wonder, cumming inside of him. Burying his face in the blonde's neck, to stifle the volume, but ultimately failed to lower his voice even one decibel. He fell back onto the mattress, a jellified mess of limbs, sweat and stickiness.

Lukas helped his lover ride out his orgasm before he too fell forward against Soren's chest. He was panting heavily as he lay there, his heart beating so fast. "W-Wow..." was all he could say.

Soren smirked. "Y-eah." He replied, trying to catch his breathe, his heart hammering out of control. He wrapped his arms around Lukas, pulling him close. "Du var fantastisk."(7) He whispered into his ear, licking the shell.

Lukas shivered as he felt Soren lick his ear. He moved getting off of his lover and rolling onto his side. "I love you..." he said laying there. "I love you, too." Soren took a hold of the blonde's hand, lacing their fingers together. He was just content to lay there, with Lukas beside him. It was almost perfect. He smiled, looking at Lukas. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Lukas replied. "Get some sleep, I'm going to have a smoke break." Soren slowly got out of bed, taking his discarded t-shirt and wiping at his chest. He then located his boxers pulling them on. He then went searching for his jeans, throwing the pile of clothes on the floor around in the process.

Lukas rolled over onto his stomach and watched the other. "What are you doing?" He looked up, confused. "I'm going to take a smoke break." He replied.

"Just open a window. I want to see you naked." The Norwegian said with a grin. Soren smirked and stood up, jeans in hand. He fished his cigarettes out of his pocket, then dropped them. "You like seeing my ass that much, do you?" He chuckled turning around so that his back was facing Lukas. He slowly pulled his boxers down, shaking his ass in the air, putting on a small show for the benefit of his boyfriend. He then kicked them off, glancing back at Lukas and chuckling. He then strutted over to the bay window, opening it and perched on the sill.

Lukas laughed softly at the antics of his lover before climbing out of bed. He had a sheet wrapped around his waist as he walked over to Soren and draped his arms around his shoulders. "You are the only person alive who can make me laugh." He purred. The shorter blond began to place slow kisses along Soren's neck.

He hesitated in lighting his cigarette. He didn't want to smoke around his lover, but god he was fucking dying for one. "I'm glad to hear that." He replied, putting his cigarette back in the box. He moaned softly at the feel of the light kisses on his neck.

The blond rolled his eyes as he took the cigarettes from Soren and pulled one out. He stuck it in Soren's mouth before lighting the lighter for him. "Stop being stupid." Soren took a long puff, before blowing smoke out the window. "I know you hate the smoke. It's not good for you either. I don't like smoking directly around you." He frowned looking out the window.

"It doesn't bother me that much. Just reminds me of you." Lukas said shrugging. Soren looked up at him. "So the whole bitch out in 10th grade, when I started smoking was just a front?" He asked with a smirk, but unlike all the other times, it didn't reach his eyes, it was so unlike him. He turned and took another puff, blowing more smoke out the window. His mind kept flashing back to the dream he had had earlier. "What's wrong? You've been so out of it since the movie." Lukas pressed closer to his lover and relaxed against him. "Tell me."

"It's nothing." He said his face screwing up into a self hating frown. He took one last puff and stabbed the hardly smoked cigarette out on the window sill, blowing the smoke as far out the window he could. He couldn't tell Lukas bout his dream, he couldn't. "Soren... I want to know." He kissed the older boy's cheek. "Please?"

"No, you don't. You would hate me for it. Nothing would be the same." Soren said quietly.

"Soren in 5th grade you cried in my bed because you thought there was a monster in my closet. In 8th grade you told me you were gay. Nothing will change between us."

He closed his eyes, sighing. "Earlier before we left for the doctors, I had this dream. In it we were on vacation, having just got done having sex. I had started to smoke a cigarette in bed and I turned to you and said I love you. You then started to reply but..." He stopped abruptly, faltering in his will and want to tell Lukas about his horrible dream.

"I see." He could tell that whatever had happened hadn't been good. "I love you." He said holding him tightly. "You saw me die," He guessed.

He tried to hold back his tears, and swallowed hard, he was going to try to get through. "Yes... I was helpless to stop it, you were coughing up so much blood, there was blood everywhere... you were bleeding from everywhere." He went quiet. "The last thing you said to me was 'You did this to me.'" He choked, tears finally streaming down his face. He couldn't look at Lukas. What was his problem? Why did he have to tell his dying boyfriend such a thing?! He was fucking sick in the head! He was a fucking horrible person!

Lukas just held him close and stroked his hair. "You shouldn't worry about a dream Soren. I'm fine." He moved so he straddled Soren's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You said it yourself. I'm going to be fine." Soren pulled him close. "I know, it just scared me." He buried his head into the smaller blonde's neck. He felt so pathetic. "You ARE going be fine." He said with unwavering conviction.

"So long as you're here I'll be okay." Lukas replied and kissed him deeply. "Let's lay down. You were so awesome I still need to rest."

He returned the kiss with much passion, his old smirk back on his face. "Of course I was. I'm like a stallion." He placed a kiss to Lukas's forehead. The small blonde purred at the words. "You are, now let's get to bed." He rubbed his hips in a circular motion. "Unless you want to go another round here."

He placed his hands on the petite blonde's hips. "I thought you were tired." He said with a devilish grin. "We are likely to wake the neighbors." He ran his fingers along the bare flesh of Lukas's hips.

Lukas kept moving, rubbing his bare ass over Soren's dick. "What makes you think I would care if they heard?" He purred. Soren moaned, Lukas was nothing more than a psychotic cock tease... and he loved it. "I couldn't care what those fuckers think, I just don't want to get on your parents bad side." He leaned forward to caress the Lukas's chest, and played with his hardened nipples, twisting them fairly gently between his finger and thumb.

He smirked as he continued to moved against him. "My folks sleep like the dead."

"Oh really now?" He said leaning in and replacing his fingers with his lips, running his tongue around the bud and nipping gently. He ran his nails down the Norwegian's spine with enough pressure to leave marks but not hard enough to break the skin. Lukas' back arched into the feeling of being bit. "S-Soren," he breathed.

He smirked. He pulled the sheet from Lukas's waist, running his fingertips down his hips and thighs. He hooked his hand behind the blonde's knee, yanking his leg to him, wrapping it around his waist. He moved his lips up, stopping and sucking on his pulse, with bruising force, nipping a bit.

Lukas leaned his head back allowing Soren better access to his throat as the night began to fill with his wanton moans. Hours past with the two lovers going round after round with each other. Lukas begging for more and Soren giving him what he desired. They finally exhausted each other at around 8 am when Lukas finally past out. For a sick teen he had a lot of stamina.

_Translations:_

_1) My sunshine- Danish_

_2) Stop teasing me, you ass!- Danish_

_3) God... you feel.. so amazing.. -Danish_

_4) Stay.. there... please!- Norwegian_

_5) I'm sorry, my love. -Danish_

_6) God! I.. going to.. cum. Cum... for me..Lukas! -Danish_

_7) You were fantastic. -Danish_


	6. Knock Me out

**A/N:** This whole story is practically verbatim from our RP so yes I know the format is a bit weird and that is why.

Lukas Bondervik aka Norway, and his parents = written by Demon's Sinner

Soren Mikkelsen aka Denmark, and his parents= written by me

**Translations at the bottom of the page. Just match the numbers. I use Google Translate, I'm sorry if it id wrong.**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA or Lips like Morphine (c) KILL HANNAH.

**CH.6: Knock Me Out**

That was how their nights were for the next few days. They grew closer to each other wanting nothing more than to only be together. At school Lukas would hold Soren's hand and give him small smiles. Their class mates gossiped about them but no one really said anything to them for fear of either boy kicking their ass. It was during gym class that something happened to pop their little bubble of happiness. Lukas was playing basket ball when an older boy hit him with the ball in the back of the head knocking him unconscious.

Soren ran the last of the track, flinging himself down on the grass next to the gym door. His breath coming in pants. He had been laying there for few minutes before the gym door banged opened and a scared looking teen came running out. Soren slowly got up, dusting the grass off his shorts, and walked over to see what was going on. He heard someone say Lukas's name, and fought through the crowd. The sight before him made his heart stop.

He ran over to the crumpled boy on the floor, as whispers filled the room. "Lukas." He said trying to get the boy to come to, nothing happened.

"What happened?" He yelled, his voice going deadly, giving everyone around him Lukas's patented 'eat shit and die' glare.

"S-S-Someone h-hit him in the head with a b-basketball." He barely heard the squeaked reply from the back of the mob, followed by a chorus of "shhhussshhh."

He screamed, punching the floor as hard he could.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, CALL A GODDAMN AMBULANCE, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" He screamed at the crowd, glaring at them. People just stood there as the minutes flew by, till one girl got out her cell phone and did as Soren said.

"Lukas, come back to me, baby, please." He whispered into the blonde's ear, angry tears running down his face.

When Lukas came to, the first thing he noticed was the beeping of a heart monitor. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around wondering why his head hurt so much.

Soren woke at the sound. He saw that Lukas was awake, and he jumped up and ran over to him, dropping to his knees, so that his head was leveled with the Norwegian's. "Hey, baby, how are you feeling?" He turned a bit away from him to take the blonde's hand in his right one, since his left was out of commission and caressed it with his thumb. Stupid fucking cast. He looked at the white plaster cast on his own hand, 3 fucking broken bones. Damn his temper!

"My head hurts. What happened?" He was confused and the slight pain in his head told him something hit him. "Where are we?"

Soren moved and placed a gentle kiss his forehead. "Someone hit you in the head with a basketball. We are in the hospital." He placed another kiss to his head.

"Oh..." He laid there in the bed for a moment trying to remember what had happened. He looked at Soren and focused on his hand. "What did you do to your hand?"

Soren looked down at his left hand. "Three broken bones." He replied simply, with a shrug of his shoulders. He had been more worried about Lukas at the time. The doctors had to hold him down as they try to examine it, because every time they let him go, he would make a wild dash towards Lukas's room. Broken hand be damned! "I punched the gym floor." He replied nonchalantly.

"You are such a moron," Lukas said giving him a frown. He reached out and took the cast in his hands and kissed it.

"Hey, I actually did something smart for once here." The Dane grinned, wishing he could feel the touch of Lukas's lips on his hand. "They can't suspend you for hurting yourself, unlike the other opinion that was going through my head."

"I know. You have good self control." He looked at him with soft eyes. "Least it was your left hand."

"More like I was too worried about you." Soren said looking up at him. "My right hand at the time was holding your head." His eyes had soften, but a spark of possessiveness and anger sparked through them.

"I'm okay now." A doctor came in and smiled at Soren and Lukas. "Good to see you are awake. Your friend was so worried." She smiled at him.

Soren smirked. "I'm not his friend." He stated looking at the doctor. "Oh I'm sorry. It's not common we get couples here."

Soren smiled and nodded. "I won't doubt it." He moved to give her room to look over Lukas. "Is he going to be okay?" He couldn't keep the concern out of his voice. She examined him and nodded. "Yes he'll be just fine. I'll be right back with the release forms so you two can get home."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I called your mom when we got here. She came and sat with you for a bit but then she said 'He is in good hands, I don't need to worry.' and went back to work. She also dropped your car off by the way." He moved back to this original spot and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm so glad your okay. God I felt like I could have murdered someone back there...I still kinda do." He whispered against Lukas's lips.

"Trust me, I know how you feel." He sat up and kissed him back deeply. "We'll get the fucker some other time."

"Yes we will." He said placing his good hand on Lukas's cheek, deepening the kiss, his tongue running over the blonde's bottom lip. The doctor came back with the papers and stood there blinking before walking away without a sound. She would let the boys have their moment. Lukas smiled into the kiss and met Soren's tongue with his own. Soren moaned into the kiss, forgetting that his hand was in a thin plaster cast, he placed it on the back of Lukas's neck, pulling he closer. As soon as he applied pressure to it, intense pain shot through it. He pulled away abruptly and cradled his hand. "FUCK!" He breathed through clenched teeth.

"Forgot about that huh?" Lukas said with a smug grin. He looked at him. "If you haven't noticed, I tend to do that a lot when your tongue is in my mouth, and other things are in other places as well." He smirked. He looked around, "What's taking that doctor so long?" He was anxious to get out of there and get him home. He didn't like hospitals that much. As soon as he spoke the doctor came in smiling. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." He stated, his hand was still throbbing. He stood up, looking at the doctor. "Would you like some pain killers for your hand sir?" She asked concerned. "No, thank you. It's fine, I just forgot about it being broken and put pressure on it. That's all." He said with a smile. She smiled back and had Lukas sign a few papers. "He shouldn't drive so please be sure he gets home safely."

"Of course, I'm driving him back home." He nodded to the doctor, as he watched, protectively, over Lukas. "Such a sweet boyfriend you have," She said and walked off. "Be safe boys." Soren blushed at her words. He looked at Lukas, "You ready?" He wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist, tucking his good hand into Lukas's front pocket. The shorter blond smiled at him in his secretive way as they walked out. "Yeah. I hate hospitals." He placed a light kiss to his temple, "I know you do." He stated as they reached the car.

When they got to the house Lukas was taken to the room and laid down to have a nap. Soren would have to go to the school to get their stuff.

Soren drove the short distance back to school, brooding over what happened. If he ever found out who was the fucker that had done this to Lukas, oh...he was going to be creeper than that Russian foreign exchange student, and he beat a kid almost to death in the parking lot with a steel pipe!

It was about 30 minutes later after collecting his and Lukas's stuff, and had finished loading it in the car, that he realized that he had left the book he had been reading to Lukas in his locker. He sighed and trudged back up to the school. He reached his locker, and after a few minutes of searching, it was nowhere to be found. 'Oh, yeah, Lukas had borrowed it for his 1st period study hall.' He walked down three hallways and up two floors, before he reached A block, where Lukas's locker was. He hadn't been up here a lot, mostly the Norwegian would just stick everything in his locker.

He got the combination right on the first try, opening it and shuffling stuff around. He found the book, and went to shut the locker door but then froze when he heard someone utter Lukas's name.

"Yeah, I hit that faggot with the basketball, it was the best thing I have ever done. It was getting disgusting watching the two of them showing off like two whores. Made me want to barf." His companions all laughed. Soren gripped the book to his chest and slammed the locker shut. All three of the guys jumped, and froze like deer in highlights at the sight of him. He eyed the one who was speaking, planted his image into his head. He gave him a deadly glare that could have taken paint off a car, and turned around and left.

'Lukas would kill me if I got suspended.'

He jerked the car into the driveway and got out, trying to calm the fuck down before he saw the petite blonde. He walked slowly up the stairs holding onto the book. He got to the bedroom, walking over to the bed. "Baby, you okay?"

Lukas was laying on top of his covers asleep. His face completely relaxed and a small smile was on his lips. His hands were holding the pillow like he did Soren when they slept together. It was a rare sight to see him so peaceful.

He placed the book on the night stand, and looked over to the bed, just staring at his lover. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, he felt the tension drain out of his body. He walked over, climbing into bed, snuggling up to Lukas, wrapping his arms around him protectively.

God, he was going to fuck up that bastard that dared to hurt his engel, his solskin, his elsker(1)...

He buried his head in the blonde's hair, smelling his cologne on him. Lukas in his sleep moved closer to the other body and curled his fingers in his hair. Soren smiled at the movement, the small blonde had been doing that for years. He placed a kiss to his pulse, sucking lightly.

"Mmm..." Lukas shifted tilting his head in his sleep to allow more access to him. Soren chuckled, running his tongue slowly over his collarbone, planting kisses here and there. "S-Soren..." He moaned rubbing against the older teen's leg. He slowly started to wake up.

Soren smirked. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up." He slipped his good hand up the blonde's shirt running it slowly up his bare chest. Lukas moaned softly as he looked up at his lover. He noticed that something was off with Soren despite how he was touching him. "You okay? You seem a little upset."

"I'm fucking awesome." He said with a biting smile. "Get changed sweetheart, I'm taking you out on a date." He pushed a kiss to his neck and abruptly got out of bed, walked over to the closet and started changing.

"Date?" Was that why Soren looked nervous? "We're already dating and having sex. Why would we go somewhere?"

He shook his head. "Because, I want to spoil you. Pleasssssseeee?" He begged turning around and giving Lukas the most adorable looking puppy dog eyes ever.

Lukas sighed but got up throwing a pillow at him. "Fine. You know I hate when you give me that look."

He caught the pillow with a chuckle. "I know, you can't resist my awesome adorableness." He said with a smirk. "Now get your sexy ass over here and get changed." He said as he pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a red checkered button up. Lukas walked over and looked through his clothing. He didn't want Soren to know but he was a little excited. This was technically their first date. "Okay, but wait down stairs."

"Umm...okay." He said putting his shoes on. He grabbed his wallet and the keys, and pecked the Norwegian on the cheek before leaving the room and heading down stairs.

Once Soren was gone Lukas locked his door and then spent the next hour getting ready. When he finished he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was straightened and brushed to perfection. His lips had a bit of gloss to them and his dark blue shirt showed off some of his mid drift every time he moved. The jeans he wore were tight in all the right places.

He nodded to himself and walked down to the living room where Soren was waiting. Soren was pacing, God what was taking him so long? What if something happened? He turned around to go check on him, but stopped in his tracks. His jaw fell open at the sight of his boyfriend. 'DAMN!' Was all he could think. He was speechless, utterly speechless.

"Too much?" Lukas asked.

Soren blinked. closing his mouth, and running a hand through his hair. Now he regretted not taking more time getting dressed. "You look gorgeous." He stated, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth. Just DAMN! He was a lucky sonofabitch to be able to call that holy hotness his.

Lukas smirked as he turned around for his boyfriend. "So how about you pick your jaw up off the floor and go. You wanted to take me out so lets go."

He face lit up into a goofy grin and he headed out the car. He stopped and opened the passenger door for Lukas. He was going to do this the right way, this after all was their first date. Lukas got in and sat down crossing his arms. "So where are we going?"

"The movies, then out to dinner." He answered, before shutting the door and getting in on his side. He cranked the car and slowly pulled out of the driveway. "Really? There is a new horror movie out called Dead Silence. We could go see that." The Dane let out a nervous laugh. "I have the movie already picked out, we can go see that one on our next date." He said with a goofy grin. They pulled up the theatre and Soren got out, running over to open the door.

The shorter blond stepped out and followed Soren to the ticket booth. Waiting for Soren to tell the man what movie they were their to see. "Two tickets for Italiensk for begyndere."(2) He said excitedly, handing the clerk the money and grabbing the tickets, hopping up and down on the balls of his feet. "You're going to love this movie, Lukas, I've seen the previews, It looks so sweet." He said looking at his boyfriend with starry eyes.

"Sweet? What's it about?" He followed the bouncing blond a little confused. "Its about these 6 people who met up in a Italian language class. They are longing for love, a better life, a new self..." He trailed off, hugging himself with that goofy grin plastered on his face. He then grabbed Lukas's hand and pulled him into the lobby. "Do you want anything?" Lukas almost laughed. This was a joke right? A chick flick? Really? No way was Soren so lame. "A coke and some gummy bears."

"Your wish is my command, my love." He went up to the counter and ordered the items. He came back, handed Lukas his coke and grabbed his hand leading him into the seating area for their movie. He wrapped his arm around Lukas's shoulder, brushing his fingertips along the blonde's collarbone.

Lukas followed him and claimed his seat sitting down and taking a sip. "So is this really some chick flick or are you messing with me?"

"It's a romantic comedy." He said confused, his fingers moving from his collarbone to his chin, turning it and leaning in placing his lips to his. Lukas kissed him back and relaxed as the movie started. Soren settled into his seat, his arm holding Lukas close to him possessively, getting strange looks from the people sitting around them.

As the movie began to play Lukas just sat there and watched it. He was a guy that liked Horror. This shit was just boring. Less than half way through he looked over at Soren and saw that the moron was crying. "You have got to be kidding me," he whispered.

The Dane sniffled, god he hated sad movies, it said it was a comedy! Damn you lying preview! He sniffled and looked over at Lukas. "Huh? Did you say something?"

"Nope... nothing at all."

"Oh, okay." he said, his voice cracking. He pulled Lukas closer to him. God why was it so sad. He silently started to sob more.

Great... Lukas didn't have a boyfriend, nope he was dating a woman. God this was a bit embarrassing but If Soren could put up with his horror movies then Lukas could handle a chick flick. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm going to step outside for a couple of minutes, okay. You enjoy the rest of the movie." He pecked him on the cheek and left. Once Soren was gone Lukas made himself comfortable and fell asleep. It was that boring.

Soren had cooled off and gained his composure after sitting in the lobby for a bit. He got up to go to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. He pushed opened the bathroom door, and caught the middle of a conversation... hey wait he knew that voice!

"Yeah, I was standing telling Nicholas about the basketball to the faggot's brain thing and Soren is standing right there, he slams his locker shout and walks away. That faggot can't do shit to me, he won't do shit to me."

Soren walked up to him and tap him on the shoulder, the boy turned around.

"I beg to differ." He growled, bringing his arm back and punching the ever loving shit out of him.

Blood spewed out of his mouth. The boy stumbled and looked at Soren, eyes wide. "You Sonofabitch." He mumbled, trying not to move his jaw, moving towards Soren to retaliate. Soren wasn't done yet. He brought his arm back again and uppercut him in the gut. He then swung his leg back and kicked the guy as hard as he could in the balls. The guy fell to the floor like a ton of bricks. Soren swung his leg back again, and kicked him in his face. He heard a satisfying crunch that signaled possibly a broken nose. He aimed another kick at his ribs.

After the second kick to the ribs, the guy was sobbing for him to stop. Soren reached down and grabbed his face, pulling it to him. "I never want to see you within 50 yards of my boyfriend ever again. You make me fucking sick, you fucking homophobic, bitch ass coward. Do you understand me?!" He growled. The boy sobbed a yes, and Soren shoved his face away from him, spitting on it.

He stood up and just for a good measure, aimed another kick to the boy's crouch. He then walked over to the sink, washed his hands, straighten his clothes and walked out.

By the time Soren got back to the movie it was over and Lukas was leaning against the wall waiting for Soren. He wasn't paying attention to anything really just watching the people. Girlfriends talking about their favorite parts and the boyfriends pretending to listen. "Hey, baby, sorry it took me so long. The bathroom line was huge." He wrapped his arm around Lukas, pulling him into a deep kiss. God, he had never felt so masculine, god it was like an adrenaline rush!

"It's fine. I mean you didn't miss much."

"That's good." He said with a grin and placed his hand on the blonde's cheek. That's when he noticed his bruised knuckles. SHIT! "Come on, I want you to pick which restaurant you want to eat at." He took the Norwegian's hand and pulled him along back to the car quickly.

"Sounds good. I'm hungry." The blond just gave his lover the ever present bored stare as he spoke but he had a small smile. He followed Soren telling about the place he wanted to eat at. Lukas was trying to be a good sport about everything. He was having fun after all.

"How about afterwards we had over to a night club? I don't want to go home just yet."

Soren smiled. He was glad Lukas was having fun. "Anything you want, mit solskin.(3)" He pecked him on the cheek and opened the car door for him, smiling, even though his knuckles were fucking killing him and all he wanted to do was grimace in pain and cry out. He walked over to his side of the car and got in.

"Soren are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He said normally. Lukas didn't need to know or find out for that matter about the bathroom incident. He cranked to car and pulled out of the parking lot.

It was too dark to see his hand so Lukas didn't notice. "Is your hand bothering you?" he asked referring to the broken one.

His good hand tightened around the steering wheel subconsciously. "Oh, a stall door hit it when I was in bathroom, its nothing to worry about." He said, his voice a little strained. He looked guiltily down at his bruised knuckles. He couldn't believe he was down right lying through his teeth to his lover. It made him feel fucking terrible.

"Should we go home? It's broken so it must really hurt."

Soren let out a relieved chuckle. So he hadn't noticed, good. "No it doesn't hurt, stings a bit, but it doesn't hurt." He smirked and gently placed his casted hand on the inside of Lukas's thigh, the back of his hand against the boys jeans, so he wouldn't be tempted to grab anything. He slowly started to run it up his thigh, saying, "Plus I would never miss the opportunity to see that sexy ass of ours strutting on the dance floor." His voice husky and full of lust.

He rolled his eyes but smiled a bit more so that even Soren could tell. He chuckled a bit and took the broken hand kissing it. "You are such a nympho."

"Actually, you were my first. So you have no one to blame for that but yourself." He smiled, as he made a turn.

Lukas looked perfectly fine with that.

He chuckled at the petite blonde's expression and pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

He got out and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. "That's the first time you haven't chewed me out over a statement like that." He paused, a small grin coming to play on his face, along with a slight pink blush. "I like it." He said shyly.

He stepped out nudging him in the shoulder. "I can't really argue with the truth."

He grinned and shut the door. He took his hand, lacing their fingers together and started walking towards the restaurant. "I'm really glad it was you, that I lost it to." He whispered almost silently as if he was speaking to himself.

Lukas didn't say anything as he took Soren's hand and walked with him into the restaurant. They were seated and Lukas ordered a Coke while he looked over the menu.

Soren ordered a root beer, and looked over to Lukas. "What are thinking of getting?" He asked as he picked up his menu and looking around the restaurant. He then looked down at his menu. The Hakkebøf med spejlaeg(4) looked especially good. He looked over the top of his menu at Lukas.

The young blond was looking at the food offered with a small smile. "The stuff here sounds really good," he commented. "I like the sound of the smoked salmon quiche."

Soren smiled and nodded. "It does, I'm glad you like it. I'm thinking about getting the hamburger and eggs. It comes with stuffed tomatoes." He motioned for the waiter.

"Ah, what can I get for you gentlemen?" The young waiter said smiling, locking eyes with Soren. "I will have the Hakkebøf med spejlæg."(5) He said then looked over to Lukas and waited for him to order.

Lukas gave the man his order and when they handed over their menus he notice Soren's bruised knuckles. He waited until the Waiter was gone before asking. "So how'd you hurt your hand this time?"

Damn! He decided to just tell him the truth, even though he probably wouldn't like it. He looked down at the table. "When I went back to get our stuff from school today, I heard the bastard who hit you bragging about it. I didn't do anything but I was so pissed. Later when we were at the movies, I heard bragging again in the bathroom." He looked away, "I lost my temper and beat the shit out of him. I mean, I probably broke some ribs and shit. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You should have gotten me. I wanted to kick the guys ass!"

Soren looked back at him, chuckling and shaking his head. "I didn't want to ruin our date. Plus, I kicked his ass for both of us." He reached across the table and took hold of Lukas's hand, bringing it to his lips. "I love you." He simply stated, locking eyes with the petite blonde.

The blond just gave him a look. "Very well worded. If you had said what I know you wanted to say I would have kicked your ass."

He gave him a smug grin. "I'm learning." He ran his thumb over the back of the blonde's hand slowly

The Norwegian just rolled his eyes at him. "You are so full of it."

He chuckled, giving the blonde a 'I just want to throw you on this table and have my way with you' look before saying, "No, I'm just that awesome."

Lukas smirked at him as if to say, 'I dare you.'

Soren met the challenge, got up from his seat without a word, walked over an pulled Lukas's chair out from the table. Then in the middle of the crowded restaurant, he straddled Lukas's waist and kissed him deeply, amongst muttering and was that a cat whistle he heard?

The Norwegian blinked and as he was being kissed picked up his glass and poured the entire thing down the back of the Dane's shirt.

Soren jumped up. "Fuck! Lukas!" He yelled, his face twisted with humiliation. He shook his head and stomped off to the bathroom. He got to the bathroom and stripped his shirt off. DAMMIT, everything was sticky!

Lukas calmly stood up and walked out of the restaurant. "Ass hole." He said and stood there. He went to the car and sat down on the hood.

Damn! He thought as he walked to the car to see if he had another shirt. 'I really fucked this up, why do I always do this! The date was going so well! I'm the king of fuck ups!' He finally looked up as he neared the car, and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Lukas. He gripped his shirt tighter in his hand. "I guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, right?" He deadpanned as he continued walking towards the trunk.

Lukas looked up at him with a blank face but his eyes showed his sadness. "Maybe this was a bad idea..." He wasn't mad at Soren. Into truth he thought Soren was mad at him for doing it.

Soren looked up at Lukas and saw that face, the only expression that could make him feel so small and pathetic. He turned away and placed his forehead on the car door, eyes shut. "I'm sorry." He breathed. "I always fuck everything up, and take things too far." God he was so frustrated with himself, he didn't know what to do.

"Soren... We're 17 years old. Why are we at a restaurant?" He got up and wrapped his arms around the taller blond from behind. "We should be doing something more fun." He sighed, relief flowing into at the feel of Lukas's arms around him. "Like what?"

"There is a park near here. How about we go there? No one to stare at us, no one but us."

"Okay." He said turning around and looking at Lukas. He ghosted a hand across his cheek and then he turned around and opened the door for him. Lukas got in and looked to him with a smile. His heart fluttered at the sight. He shut the door and walked over to his side, got in and cranked the car. "So where are we going?" He said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Lukas gave him directions and when they parked he got out and walked to a swing set smiling over his shoulder at his lover.

God, that smile. It was simply beautiful. Soren would do anything in his power to keep that smile on his face. He got out of the car and walked over to his lover. "You're even more beautiful when you smile." He stated as he sat down in one of the swings next to Lukas, his long legs dragging the ground.

"Guess I just have more to smile about now." He pushed back and forth in the swing. He liked being alone with Soren, it just made him feel happier and safer. "It's better now that no one is around."

"Sorry bout what a huge disaster tonight was. You could have told me you weren't having a good time." He looked at Lukas, his eyes sad with regret. "I just wanted to do something special and I ended up just being an asshole."

He reached out and touched Soren's hand. "Best date of my life." He was happy and it was really special. Soren had put a lot of thought into it.

He smiled. "I guess it's just one of those things that you tell your children." He took Lukas's hand in his. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Kids? What am I your wife now?"

Soren smirked and tried not to laugh. "I don't see myself with anyone else for the rest of my life. So one day in the future, I would like to ask you." He said shyly, smiling down at their hands.

"I refuse to be your wife on the grounds that you are more of a woman than me," He teased.

The Dane laughed. "Hey, is that because I like romance movies?"

"No it's because you cried when the guy told the chick he loved her." His head fell back and he laughed. Only when alone did he ever show his emotions.

"What? It was sweet!" He protested, looking over to the laughing teen.

He just laughed harder as he moved the swing back and forth. Soren was quiet for a while, thinking over what had been said, before he realized something. "Does that mean that you would say yes, if I ever asked?" His heart was in his mouth, pounding so hard he could hardly hear anything around him.

Lukas calmed down and looked over at him. "You seem surprised. Of course I'd say yes stupid."

"I am surprised." He said, swallowing hard.

"Why? Did you think I would say no?"

"Sort of." He said looking down at the ground. "It seems like one of those things that you would find pathetic or too... mushy."

"Well I do when it comes to movies but I know you aren't going to be lame about it."

Soren smiled. "Of course, I'm going to make it nothing but awesome."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. I'll say yes." Lukas replied simply.

Soren's smile spread wider, stretching from ear to ear. He liked the idea of coming home to Lukas everyday, having their own house, living their own lives. He loved it. He sat in silence there, idly playing with Lukas's hand. Lukas smiled at him and got up from the swing pulling him with him. "There is only one thing that will make this date perfect."

"What?" He said following the petite blonde.

Lukas walked to the car and opened the door. He was quick to take the keys and turned it on so the radio played. 'Lips like Morphine' was playing and the blond looked at his boyfriend. "Ask me to dance."

He smirked. "Can I have this dance?" He asked, offering his hand. He had heard this song a while back and had immediately thought of Lukas. He then showed the song to the Norwegian, who had played it over and over. Lukas took his hand and began to dance with him slowly. He leaned his head against Soren's chest as they moved together.

He held Lukas close to him, whispering the lyrics of the song into the Norwegian's ear.

"_Knock me out every time they touch me. _

_I wanna feel that kiss just crush me_

_and break me down. _

_Knock me out! Knock me out! _

_Cuz I've waited for all my life_

_to be here with you tonight."_ Soren sang, placing a light kiss on his forehead.

"You know, I thought about you when I first heard this song, and I give it to you, in a lame attempt to tell you how I felt." He said, looking down at him.

Lukas nodded as they danced and smiled a bit. "I listened to it so much the CD broke. I use to pretend you were singing it to me every night."

The sentence made him weak in the knees. "That can be arranged. I know the whole song by heart." He placed a bit of hair behind Lukas's ear, smiling.

"I do too..." He smiled and kissed Soren deeply.

He moaned into the kiss, kissing back just as deeply. He gently pulled away as the song ended. "So is it perfect now?"

"Nothing could ruin tonight." He smiled and laid his head on the Dane's shoulder. "I had lots of fun."

Soren ran his hand through the blonde locks. "I so happy you did."

He brought Soren's lips to his own kissing him deeply. The Dane returned the kiss, putting all his feelings and emotion into it.

"We should get home."

"Okay." He said as he reluctantly let go. He walked Lukas to his side of the car opening the door. He then walked over to his side of the car, and got in. Lukas relaxed and when they got back to the house they went straight to bed. The Norwegian curled up with Soren on the bed and fell asleep dreaming about their dance. Soren laid there thinking about what they had talked about in the park. He snuggled up to the Norwegian, thinking that this would be a dream come true to come home to his perfect angel for the rest of forever. He quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_Translations:_

_1) his angel, his sunshine, his love- Danish_

_2) Italian for Beginners- Danish_

_3) my sunshine- Danish_

_4) Hamburger steak with fried egg-Danish_

_5) Hamburger steak with fried egg- Danish_


	7. Birthday Surprises

**A/N: **Forgive me for not updating for almost a year now.. Life got in the way... but I'll try my best to update as soon as I can get chapters edited.

This whole story is practically verbatim from our RP so yes I know the format is a bit weird and that is why.

Lukas Bondevik aka Norway, and his parents = written by Demon's Sinner

Soren Mikkelsen aka Denmark, and his parents= written by me

**Translations at the bottom of the page. Just match the numbers. I use Google Translate, I'm sorry if it is wrong.**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

**Ch.7 Birthday Surprise**

Two months past with a few doctor visits and lots of sex. They spent every single day together. Now it was the day before Soren's birthday and Lukas was going over the plans he had made.

Soren walked into the living room with a steaming cup of tea. "Here." He said placing the cup next to the Norwegian's face, sitting down next to him on the couch. "What are you reading?"

"Acceleration." He turned a page of the book. "Cool." He took in the sight of his lover, peacefully reading with a smile. "When is your next doctor's appointment?" He asked, it was getting close to the end of the school year and exams; he wanted to make sure he was there. He hadn't missed one of Lukas's appointments since they had got together.

"Next weekend, I'll be going to get blood drawn." The small blonde answered, turning another page. "Okay." He wrapped an arm around him. "Drink your tea before it gets cold." He caressed the blonde's cheek lightly with his fingertip.

"So what do you want to do today?" The Dane asked with a smile.

"I have plans. Mom is making me go shopping with her."

"Okay." Soren tried not to sound sad, but it had gotten a little bit harder over the last two weeks to be away from Lukas even for a little while. "I'm probably just going to hang out here, or go walk to the park." He shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Whatever." He turned another page. Lukas was really good at keeping secrets and he was very excited about going shopping. He was picking up his surprise for Soren's birthday. The tall blonde nodded, knowing that he probably won't be able to get anything else out of him while he was reading. He stood up. "I'm going to go take a long hot bath. Tell me bye before you leave." He pecked him on the cheek. "Drink your tea, love." He repeated before heading up the stairs to their bathroom. "Of course mother," He teased. When he heard the shower start he got up and told Soren he was going. He finished the tea and left with his mom to go to the mall.

Soren took a long shower, then laid out in the back yard in the hammock smoking a cigarette. Afterwards falling asleep in there. It was about two hours before Lukas came home and hurriedly hid his gift away.

Once that was done he went outside and sat with Soren. "I'm back."

Soren looked lazily up at the blonde. "I missed you." He sat up. "So did you have fun?"

"Not really. I don't like shopping." Lukas said as he laid down with him and relaxed. The Dane chuckled. "So what have you got planned for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing. It's not like there's anything important to do." The Norwegian replied simply. "Oh, okay." His face fell a bit. Of course he wasn't expecting anything, or that Lukas would be making a big deal over it. He never had in the past. Tomorrow was different though, it was his 18th. Legal, the age where he could drink and take care of medical stuff on his own. Nah, he wasn't going to start an argument over something as petty as this, or let this depress him, it was just a birthday, nothing special. Lukas gave him his blank expression with a raised brow as if he really had no clue what could be so special. "Is there something you wanted to do?"

"No, just wondering what you were up to, is all." He gave him a big smile. "I really have no clue what to do for the rest of the day. I have missed you, you know. I have gotten so used to you being here constantly, but since your parents have been keeping you so busy these last couple of days, it feels weird." He stated looking up at the sky. "It can't be helped. They will be gone for the weekend so I have to help them pack." Lukas explained.

"I know, I'm just being selfish." He pulled the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, and lighting one. He watching the smoke raise and get carried off by the wind. Lukas had to hold back his smile. Soren had no idea what waited for him on his birthday. "I'm going to head into the house, your mother wanted me to help her with something before they left, so I might as well get it out of the way since they are leaving tomorrow." He slowly got off the hammock and placed a kiss on Lukas's lips. He kissed back and relaxed on the hammock. When he was sure Soren was gone and he smirked. "He has no idea what I have planned."

Soren spent most of the rest of the day running errands for Lukas's mother. She was fretting about everything. She reminded him so much of Lukas. When he had finally got everything to her liking, it was dark outside, and he was fucking exhausted. "Why don't you wait in the living room, dear, and I will bring you something to eat." She told him cheerfully. He nodded and dragged himself into the living room, and fell face first into the couch, falling asleep immediately.

Lukas came in from helping his father and couldn't help but look over at Soren. He was so tired as well but needed to stay awake. He placed a blanket over him and curled up next to him on the couch. Lukas' mother peeked in at them and couldn't help but smile. Her son was lucky to have such a sweet young boy as his boyfriend.

Soren woke up the next morning confused. Why was it so bright? He groaned and buried his head under the blanket. Lukas' mother came over and started to shake Soren awake. "Soren, wake up dear you promised to take me and Lukas' father to the airport." He sat up and rubbed his face and looked down at Lukas's sleeping form beside him. He placed a kiss on his forehead and got up. "I'm sorry for over sleeping. Do you need any help with your luggage?" He asked putting on his shoes. "Yes, thank you." Lukas mother had Soren help load the car. Then she had him drive them through traffic from hell to the airport stopping every 10 minutes for different reasons.

Soren gripped the steering wheel trying not to blow his top. The simple one hour trip to the airport had turned into almost a four hour nightmare from hell! If it wasn't the insane traffic, then it was Millie yelling for a bathroom break, or Timmy bribing him with a smoke break every few minutes. He glanced down at the GPS, and then back at the road. "We will be at the airport in 15 minutes." He just wanted to get home and spend what was left of his birthday with Lukas.

Lukas had told his parents to give him 4 hours plus the hour drive back that Soren would turn into a 20 minute drive. The blond was up once they were gone and began getting everything set up. He made a delicious dinner with fresh fruit for desert. He then hurried upstairs to change and get ready.

From under his parents' bed he pulled out the garment box from Victoria Secret and two black shopping bags that had a red handcuff design on them. He went to his bedroom and stripped down. The first he opened the garment box and laid out the outfit. He pulled on a pair of black stockings and then black lacy under panties hooking them to the stockings with garters.

Next he pulled on a pair of booty shorts and then a white button up shirt. He did the first three buttons and then tied the rest off. Lukas fixed his hair and put on lip gloss and eye liner to make his eyes and lips stand out. When that was done he hurried to his next task.

He began setting up a trail of candles from the front hallway to the bedroom. Then he went upstairs and bit his lip at what he would do next.

"He's lucky I love him," he whispered to the empty room before going and getting melted dark chocolate and whipped cream setting them on the night stand along with a riding crop, small cat of nine tails, blind fold and a small dark blue remote. He then reached into the black bag and took out a vibrating cock ring, putting it on himself. Then he took out a dark blue remote controlled vibrator pushing that into his ass. He wrote a note telling Soren that the remote on the nightstand was for a special surprise and had 5 settings.

Lastly he pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and a ball gag before putting the bags under his bed along with the garment box. He put the ball gag in his mouth clipping it in place and went to the bed. He laid down and got comfortable before locking the cuffs around one hand. He reached down with his free hand and turned on the cock ring which made him release a muffled moan around the gag.

Before he got too lost in pleasure he locked his other wrist and waited for his lover to return for his birthday present. All the while squirming in pleasure as the cock ring did it's job and made him rock hard.

Soren finally dropped off Lukas's parents at the airport and drove back making the trip in 20 minutes as usual. He pulled in right in front of the garage door, turning off the car and sitting there. After a minute he started to beat the steering wheel with the palms of his hands. He got out and stomped up the walkway and into the foyer, slamming the door, kicking his shoes off. The combats had rubbed blisters on his feet. He was pissed. He had known that Lukas would not have made a big deal over it, but for everyone to completely FORGET his birthday, that was something else entirely.

A flicker caught his eye from the end of the hallway. He walked over and stared at the roll of candles going up the stairs.

Could it be that Lukas hadn't forgotten his birthday after all? A smile came to his face as he ran up the stairs 3 at a time, and of course, as always, missing the last 2 steps and face planted on the landing.

Lukas couldn't focus at all. He was breathing heavily through his nose and a bit of drool left his mouth as he rolled his hips. He could hear the door open and slam shut letting him know that Soren was back. He could feel the vibrator in his ass and the vibration of the cock ring only made it worse. He was shaking and shivering uncontrollably. 'Hurry up you moron... This is killing me. I need you!' He thought.

Soren pulled himself off the floor and ran to the bedroom, slamming open the door. His jaw was almost audible when it hit the ground, drool going with it. He stopped breathing, and just stood there, getting hard. "L-L-Lukas..." It was like someone had taken his wildest, most awesome fantasy and brought it to life. He smirked, getting over the shock of seeing a wet dream come true before him and walked over to the night stand. He chuckled at the sight of the riding crop, the desserts, especially the cat of nine tails. He knew Lukas was kinky, but he didn't know that he was that much of a masochist.

He scanned over the note with a smug grin. He then walked around the bed, taking in the full picture and watched as the blonde squirmed and drooled. He had an inking of what that remote was for and he wanted to test out the theory. He walked back to the nightstand and picked up the remote, returning to the bed, sitting down. He ran his fingertips down the blonde's bare back, and flicked the remote on to the 3rd setting, just to see what would happen. His fingertips moved to the smooth skin of his milky thighs, teasing the skin slowly.

"How does that feel?" He whispered harshly into the Norwegian's ear, nipping at the shell. "If you had told me you were such a huge masochist, we could have been having all sorts of...fun." He uttered the last word in a low growl, a wicked smile on his face.

Lukas' eyes followed him as he walked around him. He couldn't do more than that. When Soren picked up the remote and turned it on his body became stiff. The bound blond arched and a muffled moan left his mouth as he moved and began thrusting up on the bed. The black panties held his erection and rubbed against it so wonderfully.

He groaned at the sight, it was making his jeans very uncomfortable. He liked that he had Lukas in the palm in his hand and had the permission to do anything, anything , he wanted to with his lover. That power turned him on so much.

He reached up and removed the ball gag. "As much as I love seeing this on you, I want to hear you scream and beg for it more." He flicked the remote to the fourth setting as he slowly pulled the slutty black shorts off him.

With the gag out of his mouth, Lukas was able finally vocalize his needs. "H-Happy Birthday..." He moaned pulling at the cuffs and turning over and thrusting against the blankets for friction. His ass in the air and the dark blue vibrator sticking out slightly. It wiggled under the panties.

Soren's eyebrow quirked up, god the sight was amazing. "This is by far the best birthday gift I have ever gotten." He said before getting up and pulling off his jeans. He strode over to the night stand and grabbed the bowl of chocolate and brought it back to the bed. He turned the withering blonde on his black knocked his thighs apart. He took a moment to take in the outfit, Damn! before he started drizzling the chocolate slowing over his inner thighs.

He dipped his head and nuzzled Lukas's erection through the panties, before placing a wet kiss and running his tongue along the fabric. He then took hold of hips and turned the remote to the 5th setting, placing it on the bed and holding his hips still as he leisurely lapped at the chocolate running his tongue in circles over the flesh and nipping teasingly.

Lukas was panting and moaning, unable to do anything else. "S-Soren... ahh!" The feel of the chocolate sauce, Soren's tongue, and the toy only made him scream in need. He couldn't get the friction he needed nor could he cum with the cock ring on him. His back arched to a painful angle as he was over come by his own need.

"PLEASE! SOREN MORE I WANT MORE!"

Soren lapped the last of the chocolate up and turned him over, pulling the lacy panties down and removing the toy. He grabbed the remote and turned it off. He placed both items on the bed, running his tongue slowly down his spine. He pulled away and walked over to the nightstand. He picked up the riding crop turning around and locking eyes with his lover. "Jeg vil kneppe dig, og det kommer til at gøre ondt, så godt."(1) He stated with a devilish grin, while playing with the crop.

When the vibrator was pulled out of him he gasped as his body went limp. His body shook and trembled as his eyes kept following Soren's every move. "Ja, ja du jeg vil ha det..."(2) He was panting and moaning at every touch and sight.

Soren chuckled and grabbed the blind fold as well. He walked back over to the bed and straddled Lukas's waist. He placed an arm around his chest and pulled him up off the bed, tying the blindfold over his eyes, then let go. He then moved back and kicked the blonde's thighs apart. "Kneel. On your knees, with that sexy ass with in the air." He commanded, his voice sharp.

The Norwegian closed his eyes as the blindfold was placed over his eyes. He bit his lip as he tried to get up on his knees. It was difficult with his hands bound and the inability to see. "S-Soren..." Lukas was finally able to get up on his shaky legs.

The Dane groaned at the sight. He reached out and ran his hand over the bare flesh of his ass. He took the riding crop and slowly ran it up his thigh. He stopped just before he got to his ass. He slid it down the crack of his ass and then between his legs, rubbing the underside of his cock with it. "Does that feel good? Does that make you crave me in your ass even more?" Before Lukas could answer, he pulled the crop back and smacked it across his bare ass. He then ran his tongue over the whelp.

Lukas couldn't see what the other was doing and strangely that turned him on more. He could hear and feel the Dane touching him with something. Whatever it was he wanted it more. When he felt the thing slap against his ass he arched his back moaning loudly. "S-Soren... Oh god Soren..." When he felt something wet against the welt he shivered. "I-I-It feels good... Please I want more. Give me more..."

Soren chuckled, and pulled back with a smirk. "How badly do you want it?" He asked smugly. He was enjoying this way too much! The power of withholding his lover's pleasure, was just too tempting not to do! The sight turn him on so much, to hear Lukas beg for it, was just the cherry on top.

Lukas was whimpering and trembling with every touch from Soren. The very sound of his lover's voice was making his whole body feel hot. "I want y-you... so bad I - it hurts... Please Soren... I need you inside me... I want to cum so badly." The cock ring was becoming so painful. It wouldn't let him cum at all.

Soren groaned at the words. God, he didn't know how long he could keep this up. He, himself was throbbing with need. He sat up on his knees and brought the crop down on Lukas's ass, hard. He placed the crop down on the bed and shed his boxers. He then covered the petite blonde's body with his larger one, teasingly rubbed his cock near his entrance. He ran his tongue down his neck. "Jeg vil gjøre deg cum så hardt."(3) He whispered, his Norwegian a bit rough and slightly off. "Jeg ønsker å gjøre det vondt så bra, vil du bli skriker navnet mitt i timevis." (4)He reached around and pulled his chin towards him, devouring his lips hungrily.

He screamed out in pleasure as the crop came down on his ass again. "Oh gud! Igjen! Igjen!"(5) he begged but was silenced by a kiss. The feel of Soren's cock made him shiver and he couldn't help but pull at his bonds wanting to touch the older blond. "Please! Please! Please! Please! Soren I want it so badly!"

Soren smirked and pulled away, getting off the bed and walked over to the nightstand. He grabbed the cat of nine tails and walked back over to the bed. He resume his position on top, covering every inch of Lukas's body with his, running the cat of nine tails down his chest slowly. "You see, you are my prisoner, and I am your guard. And as your guard, I believe that you're in need for some punishment." The statement was laced with a seductive undertone, as he brushed the cat of nine tails against Lukas's hard member. He then pulled back and stood on his knees, bringing his arm back and hitting him low on his ass with it.

The Norwegian moaned loudly as he was struck. Oh he was never going to live this moment down. Soren would forever remind him of the night he became a masochistic mess. But right now he didn't care. He began begging for Soren to take him hard and fast. His voice echoed off the walls.

Fuck! He couldn't control himself anymore, he needed Lukas as much as the blonde needed him. He placed a trail of small wet kisses to the slowly bruising skin at the small of his back and then pushed the blonde's thighs apart, covering the Norwegian's body with his again. "I'm going to fuck you, Lukas, and you're going to kneel here and take it all." He whispered with a wicked grin. He placed his lips on his neck, biting and sucking the soft skin, before thrusting hard into him.

Lukas screamed Soren's name as the older blond entered him. It was amazing and god he loved it. He moved his hips to coax him into moving. "Please... Ahhh... Fuck me... Fuck me hard!"

"I love the way you scream for me, I love every damn moment of it." He said breathlessly as he thrust harder into the blonde, increasing the speed. He let out a strangled cry that filled the whole room. "Åh, gud, Lukas, du føler dig fantastisk."(6) He moaned, burring his face into the small of the Norwegian's back.

The chain of the cuffs jangled as he pulled at them over and over again. He wanted so badly to touch him. His cock throbbed with his need to cum. "Please... S-Soren... I want t-to cum!"

He moaned deeply at those words. He was close, so close. He reached around and released the cock ring, throwing it behind him. "C-C-Cum for...m-me...b-baby." He moaned as he thrust once more, letting out a strangled cry.

Once he was released he screamed Soren's name as he came. His back arched and his body shook as his vision went white. His inner walls clamped down around Soren's member. It was so painful but god it felt good.

"OH, GOD..FUCK! LUKAS!" He screamed as he came inside the blonde, going limp and collapsing on top of him. He buried his face in the Norwegian's neck for a minute, trying to get his breath under control. Then he slowly placed kisses along his neck. "I love you... so much." He said, his voice horse.

Lukas panted for breath as he allowed his lover to lay on him. He couldn't speak at all but he smiled despite that. When he was at last able to speak he simply stated. "I can't see..."

Soren felt like an idiot! "Oh sorry!" He sat up, undoing the blindfold and looking around. "Where's the key to the cuffs?" He asked running a hand through his hair and getting off the bed to look over on the nightstand for them.

"Nightstand," he said laughing a bit as he was finally able to see. He blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust to the light of the room. It helped that the only light in the room was from candles.

The Dane moved some stuff around the nightstand before finding the small silver keys. He went back to the bed, unlocking the cuffs from around his lover's wrists, seeing faint bruising already on the pale skin. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said rolling onto his back and smiling like a drunk at his lover. "Happy Birthday Soren."

Soren laid down on his back next to him. "BEST birthday ever." He said grinning from ear to ear at Lukas. "Just...wow...everything..just wow." He couldn't even put anything into words he was pretty much still speechless. He hadn't expected anything like this from Lukas.

"Not over yet. Last I checked your birthday ends at midnight and it is..." He looked at the clock on the nightstand. "7:30 which means you still have 5 hours left. Downstairs is a dinner fit for a king."

His grin got wider. "Dinner, really?" He jumped up and down on the bed, giddy like a kid in a candy shop. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss to Lukas's lips. "You are awesome!" He then crawled out of bed, pulling on his boxers. "Come on, I want to eat with my awesome boyfriend, Get your sexy ass out of that bed." He said, blissfully happy, and hopping up and down on the balls of his feet.

Lukas could only roll onto his side. "Give me a second, I just had the best orgasm of my life. I need a minute to get my muscles working."

He smirked. "Like I said before, if I knew you were this much of a masochist, you could have been having earth shattering orgasms all this time, you know, instead of just "oh my god you're so awesome Soren" orgasms." He gave Lukas a smug grin, before going over and fishing his cigarettes out of his jeans.

"So long as we live here we can't have sex like this. I don't want my parents hearing us." He sat up a bit and looked at Soren. "When we get our own place you can try to make me scream."

He pulled a cigarette from the pack. "Try?" He chuckled. "I will make you scream, just like I had you in a needy mess, begging me to let you cum, screaming my name." He grinned cockily, as he placed the cancer stick in his mouth.

"If you help me I think I can walk."

Soren's grin faded. "Are you sure you're okay? I think I got a bit carried away, I shouldn't have been so rough." He said walking over the bed and helping Lukas up, placing an arm around his waist and putting the blonde's arm around his shoulders. He placed a kiss on his temple, "Do you just want to laid back down?" How could he have let himself get that carried away?

Lukas turned and kissing Soren deeply to ease his fears. "If you keep treating me like glass I'll be forced to dump you. If I didn't enjoy it I wouldn't have let you do it," he said. "I'm fine my bones feel like jelly because of how mind blowing that was."

He grinned, "Jelly, huh? Well now you know how I felt when I walked in earlier and saw you laid out all pretty on the bed." He picked up the black shorts and handed them to Lukas. "What's mind blowing is you in that hooker outfit." He raised an eyebrow, running his tongue over his bottom lip. That outfit literally had almost given him a heart attack.

"Good, it was meant to." He pulled on the shorts and with help walked with him to the dinning room. A still hot meal was waiting for them. "I hope you enjoy."

"Of course I will, babe." He said as he helped Lukas into a seat.

The blond relaxed and looked at his lover with a small smile. "So what would you like to do for the rest of your birthday?"

"Well I don't know." He said as he sat down next to him and started piling food on his plate. "My wildest awesomeness fantasy has already come true, so I really don't know." He looked over at the Norwegian, staring at him for a moment, before pulling him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him possessively. "Holding you doesn't seem like such a bad idea." He whispered in Lukas's ear, nuzzling his neck.

He relaxed into his hold. "I like this... It's nice to just be with you."

"Yes, it is." He said as he started eating. The food was amazing. "Dette er fremragende!"(7) He exclaimed through a mouthful of food.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it." He frowned at the other talking with his mouth full. "Just swallow before you speak."

He chuckled.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. Though it was the best damn birthday Soren had ever had.

_Translations:_

_1)I going to fuck you and it's going to hurt so good._

_2) Yes, Yes, I want it!_

_3)I will make you cum so hard._

_4)I will make it hurt so good, you will be screaming my name for hours._

_5) Oh god! Again! Again!_

_6) Oh, god Lukas, you feel so amazing!_

_7) This is excellent_!


	8. Blood Work

**A/N: **Hey guys. Sorry it's taking so long to update with these chapters. Thank you so much for all the story alerts and reviews that keep coming!

This whole story is practically verbatim from our RP so yes I know the format is a bit weird and that is why.

Lukas Bondevik aka Norway, and his parents = written by Demon's Sinner

Soren Mikkelsen aka Denmark, and his parents= written by me

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

**Ch. 8 Blood work**

The next week passed in a frenzy as exams where upon them, and had both the teenagers studying their asses off.

Soren woke up Saturday morning, and looked at the clock, they needed to get up, doctor's appointment. He rolled over and shook Lukas. "Wake up babe, doctor's appointment."

Lukas blinked and got up getting dressed. He was use to this but he disliked it. Doctors poking him and telling him if he was going to die. The Dane sensed his lover's foul mood as he pulled on his pants. "Hey." He said, taking him into his arms. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to be there, holding your hand the whole time." He placed a kiss on his forehead before letting go and finishing getting ready.

"I know but that doesn't make them sticking a needle in my spine any better." Lukas replied.

Soren felt helpless. "I know." Nothing he could say would ever make that better. It was like a swift kick in the balls every time he had to watch it. He grabbed the keys, "Are you ready?" He asked, taking his lover's hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly.

"No but I'll never be ready for this." The small blond walked to the car and was silent the whole ride. He hated this. One day they will tell him there is nothing that can be done and then he will only wait to die.

Soren clinched the steering wheel, he hated this as much as Lukas did. He never wanted to have to see another hospital ever again. To have to go in with hope, just to have the doctor destroy it by saying that they hadn't find a match yet. It pissed he off so much. He was going to find a way to fucking help, to be of some use to Lukas, instead of just sitting there every time spouting empty words. Hopefully this time Lukas would have a different doctor than last time. That guy as a complete dick. If it hadn't had been for Lukas saying something those nurses would have never been able to hold him back. He sighed as he pulled into the parking lot.

When they arrived they waited and were taken back. The doctor was not very sympathetic to the 17 year old blond. He didn't say anything though which was a plus. He just preformed the test and left. A nurse came by after a moment with a smile and some kind words about who brave Lukas was.

"Um, Nurse, can I speak with you privately?" Soren asked a little nervously, not looking at Lukas.

Lukas looked a little concerned as the nurse took Soren outside. He didn't want to be alone...

The woman looked at Soren with a calm smile. "Is there something you need?"

"There has been something I have been thinking about for a while now. Is there a way that you could...perhaps... test my blood to see what kind of blood type I have?" He asked, looking down at the ground. "You want to see if you're a match for him don't you," she said touching his shoulder "Yes." He said tears stinging his eyes and threatening to fall. "It's been months and still nothing. I want to know if I can help him somehow, in some way." He looked up at the nurse. "So can you do it?"

"Come with me. I'll run a test for you." She had seen the two here every time and wanted to help him. She took him to another room and drew several vials to test. Soren waited patiently, he had sent another nurse to check on Lukas for him so he wouldn't worry, actually so they both wouldn't worry. He nervously paced back and forth, waiting for either nurse to come back.

It was two hours before the nurse came back with a smile. "Come with me. This is something you should see."

"What?" His heart was pounding in his chest as he followed the nurse.

She led him back to where Lukas was sitting. The boy looked so much smaller and he was looking at the ground. When the door opened he looked up and gave Soren a dirty glare. He wasn't happy at all to have been left alone.

"Are you okay?" Soren asked walking over to Lukas and taking him into his arms. "I'm sorry for leaving you for so long."

Lukas didn't say anything or even hug him back. Now that he was being held Soren would be able to tell the he was shaking. The nurse that took Soren's blood smiled at them sweetly as she held out the paper with the older teen's results. "You are a match to Lukas Bondevik. All the tests show that you and he have the exact same blood type."

Soren turned around, his mouth hitting the floor. "WHAT?!" He took the papers with shaking hands. His eyes grew big as he read over them. He couldn't stop himself from crying.

Lukas couldn't speak. Soren was a match? The moron that he loved was the one who would save his life? Tear sprang to his eyes but he would not let them fall. He still hadn't gotten his own results back. What if it was too late? Soren turned around looking at Lukas. He wrapped his arms around him, still sobbing. He bent down and kissed the blonde deeply, he didn't fucking care if who was there. He was speechless, he didn't know what to do. He pulled away slowly, placing his forehead against his. "I'm not so useless anymore." He whispered with a smile.

Lukas kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'm... I'm not going to die..." Lukas whispered as tears fell from his eyes. He had a chance! Now he just needed to wait for his own lab results. If those came back negative then they could set up the appointment to have the marrow transferred from Soren to him.

Soren held him closer to him. "Remember when we first started going out, I told you that I wasn't going to let that happen." He said covered his face with kisses

Just then the doctor came in. "The results are negative. It hasn't spread." Lukas burst into tears. He sobbed out of shear happiness as the nurse clapped her hands.

"I'll set up the needed tests and appointments for you both and get the paperwork. I'm so happy for you two." She pulled the doctor out and began telling him about the fact that a match had been found for the 17 year old.

Soren placed Lukas's face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "Shhh, baby, everything is going to be alright, everything is going to be okay. I'm going to take care you, and everything is going to be alright." He kissed him deeply knotting his fingers in the blond's hair.

"I-I-I was s-so scared... I l-love you so m-much Soren..." He couldn't stop crying. It had been so long and he had been scared out of his mind. He was going to live! He was going to graduate high school and live with Soren. They could go on a trip and have fun. He wasn't going to die!

"I know you were, I know." He pulled him closer, if possible, to him. Tears running down his face in a steady stream. "I love you so much, too, Lukas, you don't even know how much. I love everything about you, I always have, and I always will."

Once everything was set up they were allowed to go. Lukas was tired but happy. His eyes showed it more than anything else.


	9. My Match in Every Way

**A/N: **This is not the end of the story. Me and demon's Sinner just need to finish it then I will update as soon as I can.

This whole story is practically verbatim from our RP so yes I know the format is a bit weird and that is why.

Lukas Bondevik aka Norway, and his parents = written by Demon's Sinner

Soren Mikkelsen aka Denmark, and his parents= written by me

**Translations at the bottom of the page. Just match the numbers. I use Google Translate, I'm sorry if it is wrong.**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

**Ch. 9 My Match in Every way**

Soren couldn't stop smiling as he drove back home. He parked the car, getting out and helping Lukas get out. "Why don't you go lay down, okay, I will be up in a bit." He said placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Would you like me to bring you anything up?"

"I'm okay. I just need some rest." He kissed Soren before going to his room.

"Okay." He said. following behind him, but going to the living room where Lukas's mother was. "Millie?" He said hesitantly standing in the doorway. Lukas' mother was sitting in the living room reading when Soren walked in. "How did it go?"

"I'm...I'm...a... match." He said, still quite shocked. The woman was silent for a moment before she calmly stood and quickly embraced Soren. Tears stained the teen's shirt as she cried. "I'm so happy... I knew you would help save him."

"Of course, I have a promise to keep." He said with a soft smile as he hugged her. He was silent for a moment, trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say. "I know...that we a little young, but... I want to...to...marry your son." He stuttered, really unsure of himself.

She blinked and looked at the teen in front of her. "You want to marry Lukas?"

Soren bit his lip nervously. "Yes, ma'am."

"That is so... WONDERFUL! I'll have to make some calls and get everything set up. Oh do you have a ring? We'll need to get you one as well as make reservations at a nice restaurant for when you propose to him. I bet you can fit in his father's suit." She went on and on about colors and invitations and who they should invite.

Soren smiled, relaxing immediately. "Um... I don't think a restaurant is such a good idea. I was thinking somewhere more private and more romantic." He said, thinking back to that night in the park, during their first date. "As for the ring, I don't know what kind to get." Yeah he was completely hopeless.

"That's true Lukas is an odd duck. He would more than likely be happier to have you propose to him in that little club house you boys use to play in," she said and began thinking. "Well you don't worry about the ring I'll handle that. You just get your thoughts together on where and how you want to propose to him."

The clubhouse! Of course! He was so stupid! "You are brilliant!" He said before pecking her on the cheek and running off upstairs, as usual face planting at the top. Millie smiled sweetly as she brushed her hair back. "Good luck sweetie."

He entered the bedroom. "Lukas, baby, are you okay?"

The blond was laying on top of his blankets asleep when Soren's voice woke him up. He rolled over and whacked him over the head. "I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." He said rubbing his head and crawling into bed beside him, kicking off his shoes Lukas rolled over and embraced Soren. "Just be silent. I'm tired."

"Okay." He said wrapping his arms around the petite blonde, his mind running wild with ideas and plans. He was NOT going to screw this up! Lukas laid with Soren and just ran his fingers over his lover's chest. Soren smiled as the touch lolled him to sleep.

The next week passed in a blur. If it wasn't exams, it was cleaning up the clubhouse and getting everything perfect, or going ring shopping with Millie or discussing stuff with her. He hadn't really been home much at all. He would drop off Lukas for his exams and then pick him up and then he would drop him off at the house and not return till after Lukas was asleep.

By Friday, he could sense that Lukas was pissed. He had apologize so much for "forgetting" to pick him up from school yesterday. It was not his fault, the ring had came in and it took forever for them to find it. It wasn't like he could tell that to Lukas, so he went with the forgetting part.

He walked into the kitchen Friday evening, after finally getting the clubhouse just perfect. He had the ring, the place and the words in his head. He was set!

He walked over to where Millie was making dinner and said, "I just realized I haven't smoked a single cigarette since the doctor's visit last weekend." He stated with an amused smirk on his face. "Where's Lukas?"

Millie smiled at him. "Oh, he's out in the back yard, sweetie."

Lukas had been avoiding Soren all day. He was so mad. How could the other forget about picking him up?! He was sitting on the hammock glaring at the sky. Soren walked out the back door, spotting his lover immediately. He walked over and stood behind him. "Hey, babe." He stated, a bit more giddy then he wanted to. Damn! He was so excited! Lukas looked over at him and said nothing.

"Lukas, Please! I said I was sorry! I feel really horrible! Just please, talk to me!" He pleaded, dropping down to his knees in front of him. He placed is hands on the blonde's knees, looking up at him. "Please?" He whispered

"You left me standing there for two hours and all you had was that you forgot!"

"I was doing something and time slipped away from me. I'm sorry." Soren grabbed one of the Norwegian's hands and placed a kiss to it. He pulled away. "I'm still mad!"

"Why? I have apologize a million times! Have I ever done this before? No!" He got up, running his hand through his hair. The ring was burning a hole in his pocket, nerves were getting to him, and all he wanted was his soon to be fiancé to stop giving him the fucking cold shoulder! "Do you want me to show you what I have been doing this week, would that make you feel better?!" His bad mood coming through making the sentence sound condensing and aspirated.

He got up and stood in front of him glaring. "Then why don't you fucking show me!"

He grabbed Lukas's hand and lead him to the car. He got in and cranked it. God, there went his streak, he wanted a cigarette bad but his pack was in the bedroom. There was the sound of a lighter flicking on and then the smell of cigarette smoke filled the car. "Here... you haven't smoked all week," Lukas said as he held out a cigarette to Soren.

"Been trying to quit." He said taking the cigarette and putting it out in the ashtray as he pulled out of the driveway, his hands gripping the steering wheel.

"Why would you do that?" Lukas asked.

"I'm your match, it's not healthy. Just like your mom has been cramming vitamins down my throat this whole week, and making sure I'm eating something other than junk food." He chuckled, as he turned onto his old street. Lukas stared out the window. "Where are we going?"

"The clubhouse." Soren said as he pulled off onto the dirt road and drive a bit, before parking.

"Why?" He got out once the car was parked. He was confused about what was going on. The Dane didn't say anything as he walked over to the door, opening it and turning on the lights.

Soren looked at his masterpiece. The place was spotless. Tons of twinkle lights lined the low ceiling. There were candles everywhere. Along with rose petals on the bed and around it. Nothing much just something special, this place was special to him. "This was why."

Lukas couldn't say anything as he walked in and just looked around. "You did this yourself?"

"Yes." He said walking up and standing in front of him. "It's all for you. You're the one who I shared all my firsts with. My first friend, my first crush, my first kiss on the cheek, my first love, my first real kiss, my first boyfriend, my first...lover..." He pulled the ring box out of his pocket hiding it behind his back. "I can't live without you. Du er min sjæleven, Du og ingen andre, altid har og altid vil være.(1) So I wanted to take you to a very special place, where the happiest moment in my life happened, and ask you the most nerve racking question of my life." He pulled the box out from behind his back and got down on one knee, just like Millie had taught him. "Lukas Bondevik, Vil du gifte dig med mig?" (2) He opened the box, this heart beating in his throat.

The Norwegian stood very still blinking at the other as he spoke. His heart was racing and at first he didn't understand what was going on until Soren said those fateful words. "You are so sappy and dramatic. I told you in the park that we would get married." He smiled and took the ring slipping it onto his finger. "You are so dense to even have to ask."

"Hey! I went through hell this week, just to make this memorable for you, so we could tell our future children something other than, "Oh your dad proposed in a park, while swinging on a swing set, covered in coke." Soren stood up with a smirk. "Do you like the ring?"

"Soren... What kids? We can't reproduce." Lukas said with a frown.

"Your mother has beat it into my head that we are to give her grandkids or she will forever haunt me. I said the same thing and she looked at me with that stare of yours and said, "Adoption is an Option." He chuckled taking Lukas's ring hand, he liked the sight of the small white gold double banded diamond ring. It fit him so much, he nearly died when they told him they couldn't find it. "It looks nice on you, do you like it?" He asked again, biting his lip.

"Yes. I love it." He kissed his lips deeply.

Soren kissed him back for a bit before pulling away. "That's why I was late picking you up. I saw that ring and I was like, It's Awesome and so perfect. It was the only one made like that. So I had it engraved and went to pick it up yesterday. The idiot manager was like "I don't know where it is." Took him 3 hours to find it, then I got stuck behind traffic." He placed another kiss to his lips. "I would never forget you, EVER. "

The small blond looked at his hand before taking off the ring to read the engraving. Inside the tiny ring was a cursive writing. _Bli gammel med meg_, (3) it stated in Norwegian.

He slipped the ring back on and only stared at him before simply stating, "You are way too sentimental for your own good." He kissed Soren's cheek. "But that's part of why I love you."

"I'm just awesome like that." He said with a smirk. "I can't help it if you bring out the romantic in me." He wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close, before kissing him deeply. He hadn't screwed it up! "I love you." He whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." Lukas deepened the kiss as he moved Soren towards the bed. "You are my soul mate as well. My perfect match in every single way."

Soren smiled. "We couldn't be anymore perfect for each other." He agreed as he let Lukas lead him.

((This is not the end. More chapters will be coming shortly.))

_Translations:_

_1) You are my soul mate, you and no one else, always has and always will be. (Danish)_

_2) Lukas Bondevik, will you marry me? (Danish)_

_3) Grow Old with me. (Norwegian)_


	10. The Rest of Our Life

**A/N:** This whole story is practically verbatim from our RP so yes I know the format is a bit weird and that is why.

Lukas Bondevik, aka Norway and his parents-Written by Demon's Sinner.

Soren Mikkelsen, aka Denmark and his parents- written by me

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA NOR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**Ch.10 The Rest of Our Life**

The smaller blond fell back onto the bed, pulling Soren down with him. "I bet my mother helped with a lot. She's a sneaky woman."

"Yeah, she is. You take after her a lot." He grinned, "She only helped me with the ring and the food." He placed a kiss on Lukas's neck

"I've been told that a lot." Lukas leaned forward and kissed Soren's lips. "Sorry I got pissy at you."

"It's okay. I was an ass. I deserved it." He grinned and rolled over, so that Lukas was now straddling him. "So now that you got me here, all to yourself, what are going to do with me?" He smirked and placed his hands behind his head. His eyes challenging the Norwegian.

"Hmmm... I could tie you up, strip you down and run my tongue all over your body," He purred.

"Sounds like an awesome plan." He replied, the petite blond's voice causing shivers down his spine. Lukas's lips spread into a smirk as he leaned forward and nipped at Soren's neck. He ran his tongue over the older man's throat. "You are my saving grace."

Soren smiled. "You're the one that saved me. I was returning the favor." He said as moved his neck to the side to let Lukas have more access. Lukas couldn't help but grind their pelvises together. "When every thing is over with we'll live together happily."

"Of course." He moaned softly, bucking his hips in time with Lukas's grinds. Lukas got up stepped back, shifting his hips in a slow circle. He dipped low and smirked up through his lashes at him. He turned and slid his hands down his left leg and snapped back up doing a strip tease for his lover. The Dane chuckled, biting his lip, watching every little move the Norwegian made. "Putting on a show for me, huh babe?" He asked smirking, his voice low and husky.

"Only for you," Lukas purred slipping off his shirt and dropping it to the floor of their club house.

He chuckled and pulled the blonde to him wrapping his arm around his waist, his other hand cupping his cheek. "I love you, Lukas Bondevik." he said before kissing him deeply. Lukas straddled his waist and kissed his lips deeply. "We can always be together..."

"Yes, we can." Soren purred, kissing back and pulling him close.

"I love you so much." Lukas gave his lover a soft smile as he leaned against his chest.

"I love you so much. I'll make sure every moment is the happiest you ever had." The Dane told him before flipping them and gently lifting one of his legs up. "I'm yours," he whispered wrapping his arms around Soren's neck. "All mine forever and ever." He said as he thrust into him deeply, devouring his lips. Lukas arched back moaning in pleasure. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into him, pounding him into the mattress. The Norwegian screamed out as he clawed at Soren's back. "M-MORE! Oh god yes!"

Soren cried in pleasure and pulled his legs up before shifting and slamming into his sweet spot deeper. "Ahhh! Good... So.. good.."

"S-SOREN!" He shifted moving with his lover, rocking his hips as he screamed. He increased his pace screaming out in pleasure. He leaned down and placed his forehead against the others, his breathing ragged. "L-Lukas..." He panted, moving bangs out of his lover's face so that he could stare into his beautiful eyes.

"T-Touch me... please..." Lukas begged.

Soren's hands were all over him in an instant, caressing him as one moved between them and started to roughly stroke him in time with his thrusts. The small blond moaned tangling his fingers in his hair. "I-I love you..." he moaned before screaming out in release.

He arched up into him, moaning deeply as he came inside him. "L-LUKAS!"

Lukas moaned moving to help his lover ride out his orgasm. The Dane thrusts a few more times before smiling as he collapsed on him. "I missed this.."

"Me too..."

Soren gently pulled out and settled beside him. "Your mother is going to end up killing by the time we get married."

"How so?"

"Just everything. Colors and patterns and venues.." Soren said making air quotes.

"I say just let her have fun with it."

"I'll try, but what do you want?" Soren asked, running his fingertips up and down the small blond's chest.

"Just to be with you." Lukas said with a smile.

Soren chuckled, burying his face into his neck. "I mean for the wedding."

"That's what I mean. I don't care."

"Okay. I'll just let your mother handle things then." He told him as he laid his head down his chest, just his whole body relaxing against him. "I'm the happiest person in the world right now."

"Me too... You are an amazing person and soon you will save me." Lukas stated.

"Yes, I will. The doctor's appointment is in a couple of days now. Don't be scared. I'll be right there with you." Soren told him.

"Actually you have to go into a different room so they can extract the marrow to be transferred to me."

Soren rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Lukas chuckled and sighed slowly wrapping his legs around him pulling his closer and moaning.

"Round two?" Soren guessed with a smirk, moving closer to him, kissing down his jaw and attacking his neck.

"Only if you think you can handle me?" Lukas said, smirking.

"I know I can handle you." He purred, thrusting into him deeply, biting at his pulse.

"I know I can handle you." He purred, thrusting into him deeply, biting at his pulse.

The next few days were crazy. Lukas's mother was hovering over both of them as the day of the surgery got closer and closer. When she wasn't worrying, she was nagging about wedding plans and grandchildren. Soren woke early the morning of the operation and just nuzzled close to Lukas, kissing up his neck softly. Lukas was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. Yes he had a match at last but... The surgery could still fail. His body could reject Soren's marrow and he would still be sick.

"Don't worry.. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay." Soren told him sternly, caressing his cheek.

"Yeah..."

He reached over and took hold of his face, staring into his eyes. "I promise." He told him sternly. Lukas sighed and leaned up kissing his lips. Soren kissed him deeply before pulling back and kissing his forehead. "Let's get a shower."

"Okay." Lukas nodded. Soren got up from the bed and took Lukas's hand, helping him up.

The Norwegian moved and held his hand. "It's going to be okay."

"I know. " He said with a smirk as he led him to the bathroom. Lukas walked to the shower and turned it on. "Can I have you this morning?" The Dane asked, running his hand up his side,

"We shouldn't. It'll put strain on us and we have to be relaxed for the surgery."

"Alright." He nodded and smiled, kissing his cheek before started to wash Lukas. The blond leaned against him and touched his hand. "I love you..."

The Dane smiled, running the rag on him slowly. "I love you too."

After the shower they dressed and Lukas mom took them to the hospital. Soren gave both his and Lukas's overnight bags to his mother, and then took Lukas's hand squeezing it reassuringly.

Lukas kissed him as a nurse came to take him to his room, Soren following. The nurse smiled at them both. "We'll be preparing you while Mr. Mikkelsen goes into surgery. Don't worry. He won't feel a thing." She told Lukas as she took Soren's hand. Lukas nodded and settled into his room. Soren smiled and kissed Lukas's forehead. "Everything with be fine." He told him.

"I know. I'll see you when you can come by."

He smiled and nodded before being ushered out of the room. Another nurse came by Lukas's room and took some samples of his blood before making him comfortable and relaxed. They took Soren into a room for him to strip down. They then gave him an anesthetic and laid him down on the bed. He was then wheeled out for surgery. Lukas stayed in his room and started to read. His mother sat with him smiling talking about this and that.

It was the longest time of his life. The surgery took almost two days. They injected a long needle into Soren hip and lower back 9 times in different sections. They finally collected the bone marrow and wheeled him into isolation with Lukas. The Dane was still under anesthetic. The blond looked over and smiled moving to get up and touch Soren's hand. The nurse smiled at Lukas. "He was very brave and the best patient. The harvest was successful. It's your turn now."

He kissed his lover's lips before moving to sit in the wheel chair for them to take him back. They placed a mask over his face before wheeling him out and taking him back. His procedure was a bit simpler. They placed a catheter into his chest with the donated marrow. After everything was over with, he was wheeled back into his room and placed in strict isolation. Lukas was sick most of the time. He was in so much pain from the surgery.

Soren wasn't doing much better. He was in so much pain as well. They brought him juice and fruits and thing to get his immune system back up, but he hurt so bad he could hardly keep anything down.

Days past and Lukas was getting bored of being in isolation. Soren smiled and turned to him. "Morning baby." He greeted him through his mask as he sat there in his own bed. He was finally recovering and was set to be released in a day or two.

"Morning..." Lukas was pale and his voice quivered with strain. He was thin and his cheeks slowly becoming hollow. Soren smiled softly at him. "You're looking beautiful today."

"I look like a skeleton."

"You're still beautiful." The Dane told him, chuckling. "You're going to be okay. Your appetite will come back."

"I bet."

"I love you." Soren told him.

"Love you too. All this pain will be worth it when I'm able to be with you forever."

"Yes, yes it will." Soren nodded. "I can't wait to hold you in my arms again."

"I can't wait either." Lukas said softly.

Several weeks passed and Lukas was released from the hospital, the transplant having been successful. Soren was completely beside himself when he came home. They were going to have to take it slow for the next couple of months. Soren was already planning his life out with his soon to be husband. Things were looking up.

Several months had passed now. Graduation was over with and summer time had come. College applications had been sent in and test scores were back. Soren passed with flying colors. All that tutoring from Lukas paid off. The small Norwegian had been his world. Everything revolved around him now that they had a new lease on life. He was standing in the rec center, nervous as all hell as he tried to fix his tie. It was his wedding day and he was freaking out so much.

Lukas was still weak but seemed healthy. The Norwegian had been accepted by several schools and was excited about it. He couldn't believe that a few months ago he would never have thought about college. Now he was getting married to the man of his dreams.

The Dane sighed and just left his tie hanging before walking out and pulling on his suit jacket. They were having a June wedding outside. It was a garden of flowers and a simple Gazebo at the end. There were a few rolls of folding chairs for the guests. He moved down the aisle and tapped Lukas's mother on the shoulder. The woman turned around with happy tears in her eyes. "Oh Soren! This is so wonderful!"

He grinned at her. "Really?" He asked. Despite what he had told Lukas, he had taken control of the wedding plans and had done most of it himself.

"Of course! My baby is getting married. I've never seen him so happy before."

He laughed. He picked up the ends of his tie and wiggled them. "You wouldn't know how to do this would you?"

She laughed herself and helped him out.

"Thanks. I'm useless with these sorts of things." He told her, embarrassed. "Lukas doesn't know but I took the money I had saved up and bought our honeymoon in Italy." He said, quite proud of himself.

"Lukas has always wanted to travel." She sniffled and started to tear up again.

"I know. He told me. I even talked to the doctor and he said that it would be fine. I even have him on speed dial just incase." He told her.

She bit her lip and burst into tears hugging him.

"Don't cry, Mom. It's okay." He told her, hugging her tightly.

"YOU CALLED ME MOM!" She cried louder.

"You are my mom. Don't cry please..." He pleaded.

"I can't help it. Ever since you and Lukas became friends years ago he has never been happier."

"Neither have I." He told her as he let go. "I'll take excellent care of him."

"I know. You two will be happy together forever," She pulled away wiping her eyes.

"We will. Now I got to make sure everything is prefect before he comes out."

"Go. I'll go help him get ready."

"Tell him I love him." He said before walking off.

"Of course baby." She walked off to go check on her son. Soren grinned before moving around, checking on things and greeting guests. When it was time for things to start Lukas pinned his hair back with the cross beret Soren had given him years ago. "Time to start the rest of my life."

Soren was standing next to the priest up front in the Gazebo. He was fidgeting with his fingers and looking around. Lukas walked down with his father with a blank stare as he moved to Soren's side. He smacked his hands. "Don't fidget stupid."

Soren grinned at him chuckling slightly before taking Lukas's hand from his father and holding it tightly. When Lukas looked at his lover a soft smile spread across his lips. Soren said his vows, placing the ring on Lukas's finger and saying I do. He kissed the ring before pulling back. Lukas said his vows, placed a ring on Soren and kissed him with the final I do. The Dane kissed him deeply before reaching down and picking him up bridal style and carried him away to the reception. The blond wrapped his arms around him and laughed.

"You remember that night when we just got together and were talking about Italy?"

"Sort of."

"I'll give you three guesses what we're doing on our honeymoon." Soren whispered into his ear.

Lukas leaned close and kissed his lips. "You promised I could see everything if we spent one day in bed."

Soren kissed back. "I know and I'll keep my promise." He told him with a wide loving smile.

"You've already kept every promise so far."

"Oh, and what promises were those?" Soren asked with a chuckle.

"That I'd live to be with you forever." Lukas said softly.

He smiled and leaned down kissing his lips. "Forever."

"I've never been so happy."

"Me either. Mr. Soren and Lukas Bondevik. It has a nice ring to it." Soren laughed.

* * *

><p>AN:Well that's it. The last chapter. The Epilogue will be up shortly. I feel really sad that this has ended now. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for all the reviews and followings.


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: **

Lukas Bondevik, aka Norway –written by Demon's Sinner

Soren Mikkelsen, aka Denmark- written by me

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**Epilogue- 10 years later**

The years passed and it seemed like nothing. College passed by and soon they were able to see the world. They went everywhere. Soren had made sure that he could do that for his husband. It had almost been ten years since Soren had seen his hometown.

The same street that had changed his life. The same theatre, still standing tall. The school. The hospital was still there, standing little a beckon in the middle of town. The park was there just like he remembered it. Even the small little clubhouse was there, just like they had left it. It seem like nothing had changed at all. He placed down the last box in the house and sighed looking around it. He moved back and then walked out, locking up. He made his way down the sidewalk a couple of blocks and lingered there at the steps for a while trying to think of something to say. After a long while he walked up and rang the door bell, kicking at the ground with the toe of his shoe.

The door opened and Mrs. Bondevik smiled happily. "Welcome home baby." She hugged him tight. "Hey, Mom." He hugged her back tightly. "I would have brought you flowers but I haven't settled in yet really."

"Who needs flowers at my age? Come on in. How's everything at the house? You need any help?" She asked.

"It's fine. It's really all set up and all I really got to do is unpack, but I just don't have the energy right now." He said as he walked in. "How about you? Is everything alright here?"

"Emile starts middle school soon but things have been alright."

He chuckled. "How is my little brother in law?" He asked walking and sitting down on the couch.

She moved to get tea for him. "He's very well. He had a fever a little bit ago but it was just something small."

"Oh good. That's good. I'm glad he is feeling better." He said before going silent and started to play with his wedding ring.

She came back and set down the cups. "It's been snowing early this year."

"I know. I heard when I came back into town. It's scary how nothing has changed. It's like I never left." He told her.

"It's a small town. Very little things change."

He nodded. "It makes me even more depressed." He confessed.

"Oh sweet heart... Now you know not to be sad. Lukas would beat you silly."

"I can't help it. I feel like I can't do anything. I can't sleep, I.. I,, can't eat. I don't feel like doing anything anymore. It's just been a few weeks but it feels like years and I don't know if I can do this strong. My chest hurts all the time..." He whispered, wiping at his eyes.

She reached over and pulled him close. "He was strong Soren and he was strong for you."

"He was. He was so strong. He gave me strength." He took a shaky breath. "What do I do now? What do I do now that my forever is gone?"

"Your forever isn't gone. Lukas is with you always."

"I just miss him so much. I thought everything was going to get better." He said, tears spilling over.

"Things do get better and thanks to you Lukas had a happy life." She told him.

"I just wanted to make him happy. I think I spoiled him a little too much." He said with a watery chuckle.

"You sure did spoil him but he loved you."

He chuckled. "I love him too." He said with a smile. "I'll never love another person like that ever again."

"It'll be okay." She reassured him.

"I know it will. Will you come help me unpack?"

"Of course sweet heart."

"Thank you." He said with a smile. They spent some time catching up before moving back to his house. It took the rest of the day to unpack his and Lukas's belongings. It was a long painful process but he insisted on putting everything back how he and Lukas had had it. Once it was finished, he walked Mrs. Bondevik back to her house. On the way back to his, he thought over the last few months. The cancer had come back with a vengeance and spread so fast there wasn't much of anything anyone could do. He was with his husband to the very end, a few weeks ago. A few weeks ago he buried his lover, his best friend, his husband, his world and he almost died himself.

He moved back to the woods and walked to the clubhouse. He walked in, and looked around. It was just like they had left it. He fell to the mattress and curled up, remembering everything that had happened there. Their first time, all the kisses, promises and love making. His proposal. He sighed, closing his eyes and swearing he felt Lukas's arms around him. Everything was going to be alright. He finally fell asleep, his body relaxing to the thoughts of his love.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it. I know some people are just like why?! Why did you do that?! Answer: this story was always destined to have a sad ending. Because in life there are always ups and down, everything can't be perfect all the time.

And yes, Soren moved back to their hometown after Lukas passed and bought the house the clubhouse was behind so that he could own it.

Thank you to everyone who read this, reviewed, followed etc. You were the drive behind this and I love everyone one of you. Thank you thank you thank you.

- oxoxoxoxoxox karaage


End file.
